


Always There

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet under a street lamp but after a one-night stand they both move on. Soon after circumstances cause them to meet again and somehow they are able to build a friendship that will follow them through all of lifeâ€™s hills and valleys because if they ever need one another, theyâ€™ll be there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It had been slim pickings at Babylon and Brian was fed up with listening to the boys piss and moan about the lack of action they were all having. He had snuck out the side door after a lackluster blowjob, hoping to avoid their worthless chatter. At this point all he wanted to do was go home, down a few more shots, and pass out. The crisp air felt good on his sweat soaked skin. He was on his way to the jeep when he noticed a blonde boy leaning casually against a street lamp. His hair seemed to shine in the darkness, creating a halo around his head. All thoughts of an early night flew out the window as he approached the innocent face and slight lithe body. Now this was a trick he wanted to sink himself into. Their eyes locked and he knew the night was just beginning.

Justin had been nervous enough when he walked out the door and headed to Liberty Ave, but the closer he got the more he thought maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to head out alone. As much as he loved Daphne, it would be so much easier if he had someone else to talk to that actually understood what he was going through. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he rounded the corner and was immediately surrounded by crowds of men, so different from anyone he had ever seen before. He could hardly focus on a single face he was so taken aback by everything. Needing to get away from the overload, Justin turned down a side street and stood to rest against a nearby street lamp. There were a few people coming in and out of the club across the street but nothing that interested him until a tall brunette exited the building. It wasn’t long before their eyes met and after that, everything changed.

The next morning, Justin walked out of the loft on Tremont with his head held high and his virginity a thing of the past. As much as he would have wanted their night to be the beginning of something special, Brian had been honest from the start and Justin had to accept that their time together was short lived. There had been something about Justin that Brian felt protective of and he had strived to make the boy’s first time filled with pleasure. He had even broken one of his cardinal rules by asking him to spend the night. He knew it was out of character but it was already late and not safe on the streets alone. They had surprisingly parted on good terms and he respected Justin’s maturity when it came to understanding the mechanics of a one-night stand. Justin didn’t want to taint the memory of his perfect night by being too clingy and although Brian may think he was done with Justin, that was certainly not the case in his head. But patience was a virtue and he intended on being back when Brian could see him as more of an equal. Brian, on other hand, figured he would never see the teenager again. And that was certainly the case until two months later when circumstances caused their paths to cross once again.

Justin had finally found his way to the GLC and was grateful for the chance to spend time with people that were like him. On one of his first days there he had met Lindsey and her support of his art had been monumental. As a result of her encouragement, Justin has selected several pieces to be displayed at their annual art show. Unfortunately by the time the show had come around Justin had been outted to his parents, refused tuition to PIFA, and was currently sleeping on the floor in Daphne’s room. Things were not going as planned and it hurt to think he might have to abandon his dreams just so he could survive. After playing the proper host for almost an hour, Justin slipped out the back door to smoke a cigarette. He had been so excited to show people his work but now it just felt like a memorial service. His career was about to be buried.

Brian was constantly getting roped into doing things that he didn’t want to do, especially by Lindsey. He had offered to just write the GLC a check but no, Lindsey insisted that he show up at the Art Show and actually buy something. She had even threatened to show up at his office with Mel and make out in his reception area until he agreed to go. Needless to say, he had his checkbook in hand when he walked in fashionably late. He was hardly there five minutes before a smoke break became necessary. He followed the signs out back and practically ran right into another man as he stepped outside.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stand so close to…” Justin words died on his tongue when he turned around and discovered whom he was talking to.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite little virgin,” Brian greeted.

“Not anymore, thanks to you. It’s Justin by the way,” Justin replied.

“I remember.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t. You were pretty wasted that night.”

“Agreed, but I was sober the next morning when your ass finally vacated the premises.”

“Thanks again for letting me stay,” Justin said shyly with a smile.

“I’m not a complete shit. Can’t let you wander the streets alone at such a tender young age.”

“Yes, your concern for others is inspiring.”

“Well, let’s not get carried away,” Brian smirked.

Justin shook his head and laughed softly. It had been way too long since he had heard the sound come out of his own mouth. He had thought a lot about Brian Kinney since their night together but hadn’t expected to actually see the man so soon. He could tell already that Brian still wasn’t ready for anything beyond their one night.  
They continued to talk for the next hour about anything and everything. As much as Brian was enjoying their conversation, he could tell there was something else on the young man’s mind.

“So, you going to tell me what’s bothering you tonight?” Brian interrupted, wanting to get the boy to finally open up.

“Absolutely nothing,” Justin replied a little too quickly.

“Bullshit, isn’t tonight your big art debut? And instead of lapping up all the praise, you’re out here with me in the fucking freezing cold smoking enough to send both of us into an early grave. Which actually isn’t a bad idea if you ask me. But since we’re talking about you, why don’t you just fess up?” Brian demanded.

Justin was quiet for a moment, shuffling his feet on the pavement and refusing to look into Brian’s eyes.

“It’s not only my first showing. It’s my last as well,” Justin said just above a whisper.

“Were the reviews that bad? I wouldn’t take anything a bunch of queens say seriously.”

“That’s not it. I haven’t even been in there long enough to know if anyone likes my stuff or not. It’s my lack of an academic future that I’m worried about.”

“Didn’t get into the right school?” Brian asked casually. Justin was surprised by his blatancy, but it was also refreshing. Brian Kinney was obviously not one for sugar coating.

“No, actually I got into one of the best, the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Art. I just can’t afford to go to it. I got kicked out of my house for being a fairy and my dad has refused to spend a dime on some school where pansies learn to finger paint. Basically it’s Dartmouth or nothing. I have no choice,” Justin said with resignation.

“That’s crap, we all have choices. We just don’t always like what are options are. So, you any good?”

“Yeah, I am,” Justin admitted.

“Fine, then let’s go inside and see what you got,” Brian suggested, as he took Justin by the arm and dragged him back inside.

“Where’s your stuff?”

“Over there,” Justin said and pointed to the left hand corner of the room. Together they walked across the wooden floor, stopping only when they had reached the first piece. Justin clenched and unclenched his hands as he waited for Brian’s opinion. His wait was extended while Brian averted his eyes to the next painting and continued along down the wall. Justin didn’t know why this one man’s opinion mattered so much to him, but it did.

Lindsey was just finished up with a potential buyer when she noticed Brian staring intently at Justin’s paintings. The artist stood nearby, obviously waiting for some sort of a response. She had no idea the two even knew one another but there had to be some sort of a connection to explain their behavior. Brian only came to these things when she threatened him and never stayed longer than the amount of time it takes to write a check. She doubted he had ever even glanced at any of the artwork, much as less absorbed it the way he was doing with Justin’s. She had to admit that if you were going to admire an artist here tonight than Justin was a fine choice. His technique was far beyond anyone of his age, especially when it came to the human form. Lindsey had finally decided to approach them when she was distracted by another sale.  
Brian had been standing there for what seemed like forever before he finally turned to look the artist in the eye.

“Not bad,” he said with a smile and took his cell out of his pocket. Quickly dialing a number he knew by heart, Brian put the phone up to his ear and waited. Justin was completely confused and trying his best to figure out if “not bad” meant “good” or not. 

“Henry, hey how’s it going?” Brian said into the phone, “ Things are going pretty well over here….actually I had a really hot piece of ass last night but that’s not what I was calling about. Are you still looking for candidates for your Art Scholarship?”

Justin’s ears perked up.

“Well, I found someone who would be perfect. I’m looking at his stuff right now and it definitely surpasses any of that crap you emailed me a couple of weeks ago for potential interns. He’s a senior at…” Brian looked pointedly at Justin.

“St James Academy,” Justin whispered.

“St James Academy and has been accepted to the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Art, but due to financial constraints beyond his control he is in desperate need of some assistance. I figured since you get such a kick out of helping young Picassos reach their full potential, you’d be the perfect man to ask,” Brian explained, pausing to hear Henry’s response.

“Sure thing, you’ll have a portfolio on your desk by the end of the week. I’ll let him know you’ll be scheduling an interview for Monday morning. Thanks Henry, you won’t be sorry,” Brian replied, before hanging up the phone. Justin was completely dumbstruck and didn’t know the first thing to say to the man in front of him. His mouth was dry and his palms suddenly sweaty.

“You can get that stuff together by the end of the week, right?”

Brian waited for a response.

“Hello, anyone there?”, he asked, waving his hand in front of Justin’s face. A few blinks of an eye and Justin could finally snap out of his haze.

“God yes! Thank you so much. You don’t know what this means to me. I was sure I wouldn’t be able to continue with my art. This is such an incredible opportunity and I won’t let you down. I promise.”

“I suspect not. Let me give you Henry’s office address and phone number. He’s an old friend and would never take a recommendation of mine lightly, mostly because I rarely give them. He’s got deep pockets so it shouldn’t be too difficult for him to come up with a suitable amount to help with your education. You’ve got talent and it would be a shame to waste it on bookkeeping. That’s for boring people like Ted.”

“You hardly know me. Why do you have such faith in me?” Justin asked timidly.

“Because you just had a whole lot of nasty shit happen to you and you’re still here. You’re still creating beautiful art. I know what it’s like to come out the other end and I think you will too. Now that my good deed is done for today, I’m going to get out of here. Good luck with everything.”

Brian handed Justin a business card with all of Henry’s contact information and headed for the door. He had almost reached it when Justin called out to him.

“Later Brian.”

“Later,” Brian replied, as Justin turned to talk to a couple about one of his pieces. Brian glanced back one more time before leaving the building. Once he had reached the jeep, Brian took his phone out again and pushed three on his speed dial.

“Hey Brian, you could said good-bye before heading out to get your dick sucked,” Lindsey drawled.

“Can it Linds, I did my duty. Plus you were too busy wheeling and dealing with the masses to truly appreciate my presence or even take my money, which brings me back to the point of this call. I want to buy #33. Wrap it up for me and I’ll write you a check tomorrow.”

Brian could hear the crinkle of paper in the background.

“Hmmm, that’s one of Justin Taylor’s isn’t it?” Lindsey asked casually.

“Your point being?” Brian asked annoyed.

“Don’t have one really. I just noticed you taking special note of his work earlier.”

“No shit and that’s why I want it. He’s got talent and not a single vagina sculpture among his work. I’d love to stay on the phone with you all night but there are many more pleasurable ways to spend a an evening. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure thing Bri, good night.”

Lindsey couldn’t help but smile as she disconnected the call. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on the beautiful blonde that had somehow gotten under Brian Kinney’s skin. He was currently charming the pants off of one of the more wealthy gentlemen in the room. He definitely had a way with people.

One month later a blurb in the business section of the newspaper announced the expansion of the Ryder Agency into the city of Seattle. Two topnotch executives, Brian Kinney and Robert Henderson, were being sent out to head the new branch. A week later a large abstract painting was delivered to Brian Kinney’s office with a sealed envelope.

Brian,  
Congratulations on your promotion! I hope you’ll find someplace in your new office to hang this painting. I haven’t stopped creating since the GLC show and I know I have you to thank for that. I’m sure you probably already know that I received a scholarship that will cover almost all of my tuition for the upcoming year at PIFA. I got a job the other day at the Liberty Diner to cover the rest. I finally feel like something good is on the horizon. I guess you could say that about both of us. I know we don’t really know each other but I hope that we can somehow keep in touch, even when we’re on opposite sides of the country. That must sound silly to you. You’re just the first person to ever believe in my artistic abilities and I want to be able to share my progress with you. If you’re not interested then feel free to tear up this note but I hope you’ll keep the painting. It’s my way of saying thank you.  
Sincerely,   
Justin Taylor

Brian had already known about the scholarship. He had checked in with Henry to see how the interview went and was not surprised to hear how impressed the other man had been. Then last week Lindsey had let it slip that Debbie had a new rather adorable blonde boy bussing tables at the diner. Brian had walked by plenty of times to peak in on the young artist but chose not to enter. As he stared at the vibrant colors and focused in on two distinct bodies amongst the chaos of his new painting, Brian figured now might be a good time to get something to eat.


	2. Always There

The diner was finally slowing down to a crawl when Brian walked in. His eyes immediately settled on the blonde head down at the end of the counter. He was hunched over, obviously counting his tips from what looked like a busy day. He seemed so content, that Brian almost didn’t want to disturb him. He was ready to walk back out the door when leaving unnoticed no longer became an option.

“Brian, haven’t seen you here in forever. Sit your ass down. It won’t be long before you’re on the other side of the country which is too damn far for me to smack you.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Brian drawled and sat down in the closest booth. He could feel Justin’s eyes on him but wanted to see if the boy would approach him first. It didn’t take long for Justin to make a move. Brian was still perusing his menu when the sound of Justin sitting down heavily startled him from his thoughts. Their eyes locked and Justin couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“Hello Brian, I haven’t seen you here before.”

“Been busy getting ready for the big move. Thanks for the painting. Henry obviously made the right choice.”

Justin blushed from the praise.

“Your welcome. Congratulations on the big promotion. Although it must be hard moving so far away from all your family and friends.”

“Not really,” Brian replied.

“I know if Daphne lived on the opposite side of the country I would go absolutely nuts. We’d probably call each other every day.”

“If Brian Kinney calls Michael once a month it would be some kind of fucking miracle,” Debbie said over her shoulder, as she served a nearby table.

“That can’t be true,” Justin insisted innocently. Brian shrugged his shoulders.

“More or less. There’s no reason to look back. It’s easier to just move on. Mikey and everyone else will realize that soon enough.”

Justin took a moment to think about what Brian was saying. Just because it was easier didn’t mean it was the right decision. Brian cared more for his friends then he let on or there was no way he would have showed up at the GLC Art Show if he didn’t. But if Brian doubted he would be able to make any sort of effort with the people who have known him his entire life, what were the chances Justin would ever hear from him again? There just wasn’t enough time.

“Maybe, but it’s still hard to say good-bye,” Justin insisted.

Brian was about to laugh when he looked into Justin’s eyes and saw the sincerity there. The way they saw the world was so different but there was something mesmerizing about him. His innocence made him more real than anyone Brian had ever known. It was almost hard to look at, so he turned away.

“Well, I completely forgot about a meeting I have to get to. I’ll just have Cynthia order me something at the office. If you’ll excuse me,” Brian explained to Justin, standing up as he spoke. Justin didn’t know how to respond. His exit seemed too sudden and Justin couldn’t figure out what had just happened.

“OK, I guess I should be getting home anyways.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you have school work to take care of. Good luck with that.”

“So then this is good-bye?” Justin asked stunned. He had wanted more time to convince Brian that they should keep in touch. If they did, there was always a chance something could happen between them in the future. Now Brian was leaving town and Justin had nothing, not even an address.

“Yeah, well I leave town in less than a week so I’ll be real busy. You have a good life and don’t give up on your art. You’ve got real talent.”

“Thanks, but Brian what if I have to reach you for something?”

“Like what?”

Justin hedged, unsure what he could say that wouldn’t sound stupid.

“In case there’s a problem with the scholarship or I might want to send you another painting. To, you know, get your opinion on it.”

Justin knew it sounded stupid, even to him. Surprisingly, Brian only smiled and handed him a brand new business card with a Seattle address. Brian wasn’t sure why he did it, but the look in Justin’s eyes did him in. What could it hurt if the boy had the address and phone number at his new office? It was harmless.

“Now I really have to go. Good-bye Justin,” Brian said softly, lightly stroking Justin’s cheek with his right hand. Justin leaned into the touch, enjoying the feel of Brian’s skin against his own.

“Good-bye Brian and good luck.”

Brian smiled again and reluctantly pulled away. He took another moment to look at the boy in front of him, before turning around and leaving the diner. Although a part of him wished they could have one more incredible fuck, it was better this way and easier to move on. Seattle, here he comes.

A week later Brian boarded a plane for Seattle and intended on never looking back. Never turned out to be a lot shorter than anticipated. His first full day on the job a bottle of wine was delivered to his office with a brief note.

Brian,  
Good luck on your first day. It won’t be long before you’re running the world and I’ll be cheering you on from the Pitts. I know how good it feels to have someone in your corner, just know I’m in yours.  
Best Wishes,  
Justin

A small smile graced Brian’s face before he could stop himself. That boy was just full of surprises. As he unwrapped the gold paper and revealed the label, Brian had to laugh. Justin was in need of a lesson in what would be considered a decent bottle of wine. He obviously hadn’t gone for the cheapest but the selection wasn’t made from any sort of knowledge either. The label itself was very unique, almost like an abstract painting. An artist would definitely be drawn to it.  
A week later to the day, Brian received a letter with a sketch inside showing two men dancing together. There was an obvious likeness to both himself and Justin. The next day he bought a silver frame and hung it in his bedroom. The letters kept coming week after week. Some contained other drawings, poetry, random quotes, and occasionally small packages filled with whatever Justin could afford at the moment. Although Brian read every word, he never wrote back. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the gestures or updates on Justin’s life but if he replied, it would mean something and he wasn’t ready for that.   
Justin’s life was a whirlwind of activity but he always took the time to think about Brian. It had been three months and not a single response from the man. Sometimes Justin thought the smart thing to do would be to just give up and stop his silly letter writing. Unfortunately Justin had never taken the easy way and he really believed Brian was worth the wait. Even if they always lived on opposite sides of the country, Justin still wanted to be connected to Brian in some small way. On the bright side, not one letter had been returned to sender and every FedEx package had been signed B Kinney.  
Then one Thursday Brian sat eagerly anticipating his letter and it never came. He nonchalantly sifted through the many envelopes but there were none in Justin’s signature loopy style. Figuring the boy must have been busy that week; Brian tried not to focus on it and continued on with his day. The next day there was no letter again and Brian’s attitude was more high-strung than usual. This pattern continued for two more weeks before Brian had finally had it. His fingers tapped on his desk as he considered his options. It was possible Justin had finally gotten over his need to remain in touch and found other ways to spend his time. Maybe he had a boyfriend or a difficult class that required a great deal of attention. There were a million scenarios but none of them canceled out the possibility that Justin may be in trouble. When work became impossible, Brian finally picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. He waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

“Liberty Diner, can I help you?”

“Yeah, get me Justin Taylor,” Brian demanded.

There was a pause on the other line and Brian was preparing to reach through the phone line and strangle whoever was on the other side when the person finally stuttered back a reply.

“Uh, he’s not here right now. I’m not um sure when he’ll be in. You know what can happen…with these things.”

“Did he take the week off for exams?” Brian asked in annoyance. The person could hardly string a complete sentence together.

“You mean you don’t know?”

Brian could feel the whole world shift in that moment. His voice had lost all of its snark when he finally asked what she was talking about.

“I’m sorry, I figured everyone knew. Our favorite little blonde came down with pneumonia about 2 1/2 weeks ago. Unfortunately he refused to admit he was sick, since he didn’t have any health insurance and it got real bad. He’s been in and out of the hospital since then. Deb said there were moments when his fever was so high he was hallucinating and talking to people that weren’t there,” the woman explained.

Brian’s heart was beating a mile a minute as she spoke. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that Justin had been seriously ill for two weeks and he had no idea. Brian quickly thanked her for the information and dialed Deb immediately. She had hardly said hello when Brian lit into her.

“Why the fuck didn’t you call me about Justin?”

“Brian?” Deb said in confusion.

“Of course. What the hell happened to him? It should have never gotten that bad. You work with the kid, how did it escape your attention that he was practically dead on his feet?” Brian accused.

“Whoa, calm down Tiger. Since when are you Justin Taylor’s avenging angel, I thought you hardly knew the kid.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that. Could you just tell me how he is?”

Deb was glad they weren’t in person since she didn’t think Brian would appreciate the smile covering her face as she listened to Brian Kinney show concern for another human being. She had seen the two boys talk once and had no idea they were anything more than acquaintances. But the worry laced in Brian’s voice was obvious.

“Of course. Well, his fever is down some and although he’s back in the hospital, they think he’ll be able to be released in another day or two. They want to hold him longer but the bills are racking up every day and he refuses to track down his parents. As of now he’ll probably be in debt until he’s forty. He’s a strong kid though and he’ll get through it.”

“Have his bills sent to me and you tell them to keep him there as long as it takes for him to get better. I want the best doctor in the whole fucking hospital on his case. Do you hear me?” Brian demanded.

“Yes sir,” Debbie said with a laugh.

“I mean it Deb and tell Justin I’m flying in tomorrow afternoon. I have some things I have to wrap up at the office but I’ll be on a flight first thing tomorrow.”

“You what?” Debbie asked in shock.

“You heard me. I’ll have a cab take me directly to the hospital and if anything happens to that kid in the future, I want to know immediately,” Brian said with a huff.

“You got it Kiddo. I’ll see you tomorrow. And Brian…”

“Yeah Deb?” Brian replied with a sigh.

“He’s gonna be OK. I swear it,” Deb stated quietly.

“Yeah, well he better be,” Brian said and quickly hung up the line. 

Twenty-four hours later Brian’s cab pulled up in front of Pittsburgh General. Besides Deb, he hadn’t told a soul that he would be in town. Brian’s only focus was making sure Justin would be OK. It was an unfamiliar feeling and he had no idea how Justin had become so goddamn important to him.  
Brian headed straight to the reception desk and got directions to Justin’s room. The moment he entered it, Brian had to take a deep breath to calm his raging nerves. Justin seemed so small as he slept peacefully in the large hospital bed. His skin was paler than normal and drenched in sweat. The steady beep of the machines surrounding him added to the sick feeling in Brian’s chest. Quietly he approached the bed and sat down in the nearest chair, gently taking Justin’s hand into his own. His palm was hot but that didn’t stop Brian from holding it close to his chest. What was it about this kid that always got him into protective mode? Before Brian could dwell on the questions running through his head, the fragile hand squeezed back and two beautiful blue eyes opened and looked in his direction.

“Brian?” Justin whispered in confusion.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked in surprise.

“Checking in on you. I got worried when two weeks past and there was no letter from you. I called the diner and they told me what happened. I wish you had called. I know my office number is on that business card I gave you.”

“I wasn’t even sure you were reading my letters. I didn’t think you’d appreciate a phone call in the middle of the night letting you know I was sick.”

“Sick? You act like you’ve had a fucking cold. If that was all, you’d be at home eating chicken noodle soup and not in a hospital bed. So next time you have a temperature of 103, pick up the goddamn phone,” Brian demanded.

Justin nodded his head, too tired to reply and too happy with Brian’s presence to even care if the man was angry. Because no matter how bad he felt, the knowledge that he was worth a cross-country flight touched him more than he could possibly say.

“Well, now that we have that figured out why don’t you tell me how you did with your exams? I know you probably missed a few but I remember you writing about one that should have happened before you came down with pneumonia.”

Justin couldn’t believe Brian remembered something he wrote almost three weeks ago. All these months Justin thought his letters were going unread and not only had Brian been reading them, but he had been expecting them. And now he was holding his hand and taking an interest in his life. It was all too surreal and exhausting as well. All the drugs running through his system left him sluggish and unable to concentrate fully anything or anyone. Brian could see the fatigue in his eyes.

“Justin, I should let you get some sleep. It’ll help to heal your body,” Brian suggested.

“No Brian, don’t go. You just got here,” Justin pleaded. Brian squeezed his hand one more time, before letting go.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes, I promise. Just get some rest and I’ll be here tomorrow when you wake up,” Brian reassured him.

“OK, good night Brian.”

“Good night Justin,” Brian said softly and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Justin’s forehead. Justin practically purred from his touch and burrowed deeper into his covers. Brian watched until he was sure Justin was asleep and slipped out into the hallway. Grabbing his coat, Brian called for a cab to bring him to his hotel. He was so engrossed in his phone call that he didn’t even notice Debbie as she watched him from the lobby, wondering where this new Brian Kinney came from.


	3. Always There

Brian kept his word and was sitting right at Justin’s side when the boy awoke the next morning. At first he thought he was still dreaming but then the visit from yesterday seeped into his brain. He smiled remembering the high he felt the first moment he realized that Brian Kinney had flown across the country to check up on him. Not only that but he had been reading and enjoying all of his letters.

"What are you smiling about? Did you forget where you are?" Brian asked.

"Nope, just remembered who I was with," Justin replied. Brian wanted to be annoyed with the statement but found himself returning the smile instead. There was something almost contagious about the way Justin looked at him. It was like Christmas day and Brian was his shiny new toy. He had always been considered as more of a used up sweater so it was a welcome change.

"Well, you certainly know how to get someone’s attention. Next time you feel like shit, don’t wait until you’re on fucking death’s door before going to the hospital. I’d throttle your tight little ass if I wasn’t afraid you’d keel over halfway through your punishment."

"Very funny," Justin said with a cough. Brian looked at him warily causing Justin to avoid eye contact and suddenly find the blank wall very interesting.

"You can’t hide from me, so don’t even try it. I already spoke to your doctor this morning and lucky for you he said you’ve made a remarkable recovery and should be released by tomorrow morning. I’ll come pick you up at noon so you better be ready."

"Does that mean you’ll be sticking around for a while?" Justin asked hopefully.

"No can do Sunshine, I’ve got an office to return to with a full work load piling up as we speak. I told the senior partner that I had a family emergency but he expects me back as soon as possible. I’ve got a few days though before I have to leave. Should be just enough time to get you home and make certain you rest."

"Did you really say I was family?" Justin asked softly. Brian was uncomfortable under the intensity of the boy’s gaze.

"Well of course, what else was I going to say? My one time trick was in the hospital and I have to fly across the country to make sure he’s taken care of?"

Justin shrugged, not completely happy with the answer but refused to let anything dampen his spirits. There was nothing Brian Kinney could say that would make his cross- country trip any less real and they both knew it. They continued to make small talk until the doctor arrived. He was an older man with thin graying hair and a warm smile.

"Well hello there Mister Taylor, how are you feeling today? You look much better," Doctor Stevens commented.

"I feel much better, thanks. Now if you can just sign my exit papers I’ll be out of your hair," Justin replied.

"Not so fast young man, it was this cavalier attitude about your health that got you into this situation. I want to conduct a few more tests and if everything goes as planned then you should be released tomorrow morning to Mr. Kinney’s care," Dr. Stevens explained.

Justin burst out, "Wait a minute, I feel fine and Mr. Kinney won’t even be in town long enough to…" 

"I’ll make sure he is taken care of. That should work out fine with my travel plans," Brian interrupted. Justin wanted to say no but one look at Brian’s face and he knew it was a battle he wouldn’t win.

"Fine, little helpless Justin will wait patiently on his death bed for the OK to move on with his frail existence," Justin said with a huff.

"Just remember your wonderful stay with us the next time you feel sick and decide to wait it out. I’ll leave you now and be back in a few hours," Dr Stevens said and headed out the door.

"He likes you," Brian teased.

"I can’t fucking help it. I hate hospitals," Justin whined.

"So don’t we all but he’s right. It would have never gotten this bad if you had been taking better care of yourself. Now we all deal with the consequences."

As bitter as Justin was, he liked that Brian was considering his journey to health a two-person job. The rest of the day was filled with tests while Brian was busy temporarily moving some of Justin’s things to his hotel suite. Brian wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. He also had to make a few calls, including his office to let them know he was taking the rest of the week off. He figured by Sunday Justin would be able to move around enough on his own to not need his supervision.

By the next day, Justin was chomping at the bit to get out of there and practically jumped out of bed the moment Brian walked through the door.

"Where have you been? They said I couldn’t go anywhere until you signed a bunch of papers. I’ve been waiting all morning and you’re late," Justin accused.

"By ten minutes," Brian said with a laugh, "Jesus, Justin there was an accident on the freeway on my way over here. I could always leave your ass here if you want to keep on bitching."

"No thanks, you promised to spring me and I’m gonna hold you to that."

Brian tried to hold back a smile but it was useless. He couldn’t help it when they were together. It was a strange feeling that he couldn’t seem to figure out. He chalked it up to relief that Justin was finally getting out of there.

The car ride was silent, neither man wanting to talk about what the future held. Justin could immediately tell that he wasn’t heading back to the dorms but he wasn’t sure where they were really going. When they pulled up to the hotel, Justin realized that Brian was actually going to keep his word and help him to heal. He wanted to hoot and holler in triumph but the lingering fever stifled his party for one.

Brian jumped out of the car first and hurried over to the passenger side for Justin. Once the door was open, Brian offered his hand to help Justin out. Justin took it gratefully, allowing Brian to support most of his weight as they entered the lobby. Secretly Justin loved the feel of Brian’s hand on his lower back. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed it until now. As much as he was enjoying their friendship, he couldn’t stop the small part in his heart from hoping that one day it would be more.

Justin fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, so Brian took the opportunity to get some work done and give Debbie a call. He grabbed the phone in the living room part of the suite and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Deb, it’s Brian."

"Thank god, where are you? I just stopped by the hospital and heard Justin had checked out. I don’t think he should be alone yet. He might try something stupid and never heal," Deb rambled on.

"I know, that’s why I brought him back to my hotel suite. I’m going to stay a few extras days to watch over him and make sure he stays in bed."

"That’s not the kind of care he needs," Debbie reprimanded.

"Jesus Deb, he can’t even keep his eyes open so you don’t have to worry about me fucking him," Brian scowled.

"Really? You’re just gonna feed him, give him his medicine, monitor his vitals? You’re not exactly Florence Nightingale."

"No shit, but how fucking hard can it be? Room service will take care of the food. He can take his own medicine all I have to do is read the goddamn bottle to find out when. I know how to work a thermometer. He’ll be well in no time and then I can get back to my fucking life out west," Brian said in annoyance.

"You’re a good man Brian. Justin’s lucky to have you."

"Bullshit, but he’s even more annoying sick than well so I’m doing what’s necessary," Brian grumbled, not quite sure how to take Debbie’s compliment.

"I got your number, Kinney and don’t forget it. Now you go and take care of my little Sunshine. We’ll talk tomorrow."

"Yes Mother," Brian replied and hung up. It really did annoy the shit out of him when people seemed to believe they knew what made him tick. It was impossible though, since he had a hard enough time figuring it out himself.

Justin slept for the rest of the afternoon and Brian was able to work on a few proposal ideas for the Tide account. He shot off a quick email to Cynthia before checking in on Justin. He looked almost angelic, lying peacefully in the center of the bed. His blonde hair formed a halo around him and the soft sound of his breathing was almost melodic. Brian twitched, trying to rid himself of his horrible lesbianic thoughts. Of course, that’s when Justin woke up.

"What’s up with you? Got ants in your pants," Justin asked with a laugh.

"No, just cabin fever. I think I need to get out of here for a moment and get some air," Brian explained.

"Good, can you stop at the diner and get me some lemon squares while you’re out?"

"No, order fucking room service."

"But I want lemon squares," Justin whined.

"Well too fucking bad," Brian replied.

"I won’t be able to rest until I have one. It’s an insane craving. Hell, I’ll even walk there myself if I have to," Justin threatened and starting pulling the sheets away from his body.

"No you won’t, you’re supposed to stay in bed. Doctor’s orders," Brian demanded.

"Then you’ll have to go for me. That’s all there is to it. Unless of course you change your mind and don’t mind me going myself," Justin suggested, once again reaching for the sheets.

"Fuck! I’ll go just get back in the goddamn bed and shut the fuck up. I liked you better when you were sleeping," Brian complained and stomped out the door. Justin laughed smugly, thrilled with Brian’s compliance. Snuggling under the covers, Justin decided that being sick wasn’t too bad after all. Well, as long as Brian Kinney was the one taking care of him.

Brian swore under his breath almost the entire drive to the diner. He couldn’t believe the little scheming shit had actually gotten him to run his fucking errand. But Justin really did need to stay in bed and if he was being so adamant about going then Brian had to do something. So here he was, waiting at the counter for lemon squares and a coffee. He refused to let this little trip out be completely about Justin. He thought luck might actually be on his side until the door behind him opened and a loud familiar whine could be heard above all the clamor.

"Brian, what are you doing here? When did you get back in town? How long are you here for? Why didn’t you call?"

"Jesus Mikey, take a fucking breath. It’s only been a couple of days and I’m not staying that long. Just enough time to take care of a few things that needed my attention," Brian stated calmly.

"A few days? You’ve been in town a few days and haven’t called me?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Like I said, it’s business. I didn’t tell you because I haven’t had a free moment to do anything since I got back and I won’t be around long enough to make this a social trip."

Brian turned back to the counter, when Kiki returned with his order.

"Now you tell Justin we’re all worried about him and hope he’s well enough to get that cute little bubble but back to work soon. Deb told me all about you flying out here to take care of him. It’s all incredibly romantic." Kiki chirped.

"It’s fucking lemon squares and there’s nothing romantic about it. I was just afraid the kid would turn up dead the way everyone here has been taking such good care of him," Brian said sarcastically and hurried out of the diner, Michael close on his heels.

"Brian wait! Who’s Justin and what does he have to do with you?"

"No one and nothing. Mikey, I don’t have time for this right now. How about I give you a call later and maybe I’ll have time for one drink before I go back?" Brian asked, hoping to escape without going into any details.

"Sure, but not before I find out who Justin is and why it’s your responsibility to take care of him," Michael insisted.

Brian sighed.

"Fine, you win. He’s just a guy I know that got pretty sick and ended up at the hospital. I flew out to make sure he didn’t die or anything. End of story. Are you happy?"

"Wait, are you talking about Justin from the diner? The blonde kid that Mom has taken under her wing and Emmett always flirts with?"

"Emmett? You’re fucking kidding right?"

"So that’s who you flew all the way cross country to see? That kid? What does that mean?" Michael asked.

"It doesn’t mean anything," Brian stated. He was not happy with where this conversation seemed to be going. He had never talked to anyone about Justin, except for Debbie and that was only because he had to. What Michael was suggesting was far beyond anywhere his mind was willing to go at the moment. Michael was waiting for him to say more but there was no way Brian was going to continue this conversation.

"Mikey, let it drop. I’m serious. You’re making more out of this than there needs to be. I’m going back to Seattle in a few days and that’s it. If you want to meet up before I go than call me but this subject is closed," Brian said with finality and walked to his car. Michael was left standing on the curb in complete shock.

When Brian returned to the hotel room, Justin was wide-awake and watching cartoons. He tossed the box of lemon squares onto the bed and walked out onto the balcony to have a cigarette without a word. Justin wasn’t sure what was bothering him but immediately worried it might have something to do with his antics. Justin vowed to be a perfect patient for the rest of the time Brian was in town. 

His talk with Michael had rattled Brian and a plane ride back to Seattle was sounding better and better. He wished there were a way to distance himself from Justin now but the boy needed him. There was no way he would let Justin down like everyone else had.

The next few days got them into a routine consisting of sleep, pills, bad television, and small meals. By the time the weekend had ended, Justin was sitting comfortably on a couch laughing at sitcom reruns. Brian knew it was time to go home and let Justin continue to heal on his own. Mikey hadn’t called and Brian was glad for the reprieve. He would much rather give Mikey some time to forget and then give him a call in a few weeks from Seattle.

The day Brian dropped Justin back off at his dorm Justin was unusually quiet. Brian actually found himself carrying most of the conversation in the car. It was better than listening to Justin breathe. He had become too accustomed to that sound over the course of the week. Brian helped Justin carry all of his things inside and waited patiently for him to get comfortable back in his own bed. Without even thinking, Brian sat down at the edge and turned to look into Justin’s sad eyes.

"It’s time for me to go," Brian stated.

"I know but I wish you didn’t have to," Justin complained.

"I have a life back in Seattle and you’re well enough to continue yours here."

"I still don’t want you to go. It’s nice talking to you and actually having you talk back," Justin said with a laugh.

"I agree so how about instead of all those letters we talk on the phone every week or two. Just to make sure you’re still alive," Brian explained.

"Sure, as long as that’s all it is," Justin replied, a smile lighting up his face. Justin knew it was about more than his health. Brian could just call Debbie if that was it. This was just Brian Kinney’s way of showing he cared and wanting to hold on.

The two men exchanged glances, momentarily caught in each other’s eyes. A warmth spread throughout both of their bodies. Brian was the first to break the connection, suddenly getting to his feet. Before he could go anywhere, Justin had latched onto his wrist and pulled his upper body down to him. Justin searched his face quickly and then tugged a little more until their lips met. Brian immediately responded to the gentle caress, his tongue exploring every inch of Justin’s mouth. Their tongues dueled intimately and Justin could feel his dick start to harden. A moan escaped his lips, waking Brian from his lust filled haze.

"Shit Justin, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t be doing this. We’re friends and you’re still not feeling one hundred percent."

"Don’t apologize to me Brian. I’m the one who started it," Justin insisted.

"I know but it still shouldn’t have happened."

"Because I’m still sick or because we’re friends." 

 

"Either, both, I don’t know. We agreed after that first night that it wouldn’t happen again," Brian said flustered.

"It’s not like we’re fucking. It was just a kiss," Justin replied.

"I know. I just don’t want you to confuse what is going on between us."

"Which is?" Justin persisted.

"Fuck, you’re exhausting and I don’t have time for this. You know what we are. I know what we are. So let’s just leave it at that."

"Fine, you’re right. I know what we are but I also know what we will one day be. I’m in no rush," Justin stated.

"But I am or I’ll miss my flight. Call me next week. Just don’t ask me again. It’s a conversation I don’t want to visit yet," Brian practically begged.

"OK, I’ll do what you want. Have a nice flight."

Brian reached for Justin one more time and pulled his body close. Gently he cupped the soft cheek and brushed his lips against Justin’s warm inviting mouth. He whispered "thanks" against them and pulled back to look into Justin’s eyes once more. After committing them to memory, Brian finally let go and slowly walked out the door. Neither man had anything else left to say. They were both too absorbed in their own thoughts and wondering what it all meant.


	4. Always There

Over the next eight months both men kept their promises and although Justin still wrote the occasional letter, most of their correspondence was over the phone. Justin would call every time he got a good grade on an art project, knowing how much Brian valued accomplishment. And Brian would call when he had received a particularly good blowjob or he was so high he just had to share with someone. That someone had gradually changed from Michael to Justin. He shared tidbits of his work as well, but wanted his friendship with Justin to be separate from all that. Justin was his escape from the real world of responsibility and every day crap. They hardly even talked about the other people in each other’s lives. It was like when they were on the phone together there was no one and nothing else in the whole world. Well, except for Debbie.

Debbie knew that the two men spoke frequently and figured it was her god given right to stick her nose in their business. She could see the difference in Justin once he had healed and Brian returned to the west coast. There was a spring to his step and a self-confidence that radiated off of him. The boy was picking up more ass than ten queers combined. Men couldn’t help but be attracted to a man that knew what he had and wasn’t afraid to trade in on it. She was reminded of a young Brian Kinney, except with a lot more kindness and vulnerability. Justin still had that innocence which made him even more attractive to the masses. It was probably one of the qualities that snagged Brian on their first night together and maybe even kept him interested today. And she knew he was interested. Of course he wouldn’t admit to it but in a round about way Brian always found a way to check up on Justin whenever they spoke. He talked more to the boy than anyone else in this whole town but he liked an outsider’s perspective. She didn’t mind one bit, it was a great excuse to hint at how good they’d be together. Brian would always laugh it off but it didn’t stop her from saying it. She used the same tactics on Justin with much better results. That boy had a plan and obviously time was not a factor.

Brian was definitely on the fast track at work but even he was surprised when ADV Magazine called about featuring him on their “Ones to Watch” cover. It was one of their biggest selling issues and a must have for anyone in the advertising world. Brian was honored to be selected and excited about the attention it would attract. A lot of big name companies were expected to attend the premiere party and Brian would be front and center. They had done the interview and taken photos a month ago but there had been no guarantee until today that Brian would be selected. Brian immediately grabbed the phone and dialed, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up. He sighed in frustration when voicemail answered. 

“You’ve reached Justin and I unfortunately can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” 

Brian pulled the phone from his ear, almost hanging it up, before changing his mind and opening his mouth to speak.

“Of course you don’t answer the one time I’m actually sober and have something important to say. Call me back, I’ve got big news. By the way, in case you’re having a blonde moment, it’s Brian.”

After hanging up Brian dialed again and this time an excited voice could be heard above the background clatter.

“Hey Brian, it’s been a while. How are you?”

“Good Mikey, actually things are going pretty damn well out here,” Brian said casually. It was good to hear Mikey’s voice. The two hardly spoke anymore, too busy with their own lives and not needing the connection as much as they used to.

“Well that sounds real positive. Any specifics you care to share?”

“Actually yes. I just found out I’ll be on the cover of the next issue of ADV Magazine,” Brian said proudly.

“Wow, that’s awesome! What’s ADV Magazine?” Michael asked.

“Only one of the most prestigious magazines in the advertising community. I’m one of their ‘Ones to Watch’.”

“That’s great Brian, being on the cover of a magazine sounds like a great opportunity,” Michael enthused, unaware that his statement had garnered a young blonde’s attention.

“Yup, they’re having a big party to celebrate the issue this weekend. It’ll be a great opportunity for me to impress the shit out of everyone. You should come out for it and see the master in action,” Brian suggested.

“Oh, I’d love to Brian but there’s no way I could just take off and leave the shop at such short notice. Plus if it’s a big party I’m sure you’ll be too busy hobnobbing to entertain me,” Mikey replied.

“I’d make time for you Mikey,” Brian assured him.

“As tempting as it sounds I’m gonna have to say no.”

“Your loss,” Brian said flippantly.

“Geeze Brian, it’s just a party,” Michael said in annoyance.

“I know, like I said no big deal. I gotta run. Bye Mikey.”

And then Brian was gone. Michael looked over at Ben and shrugged his shoulders. He quickly rehashed the conversation and then switched to another topic, pushing Brian to the back of his mind. Justin had been at the next table over spending an exorbitant amount of time cleaning it during the phone call. He hurried to finish up and headed out the back door yelling, “I’m taking a smoke break.”

Once he was outside, Justin began to think about the conversation he had just overheard. Brian wasn’t usually one to ask for something so it surprised him that he had been no insistent about having Michael at the premiere party. His thoughts were interrupted by the beep of his cell phone, announcing he had a new message. After hearing Brian’s excitement, Justin knew it was time to take his own little cross-country trip. His first task was getting the upcoming weekend off and finding some way to afford a plane ticket. Luckily Justin had just started saving up money for a car. He figured he had gone this long without so one more month shouldn’t make much of a difference. He’d need Debbie’s help with everything else.

Over the next few days Justin worked as many hours as he possibly could without interrupting his class schedule. After he explained his dilemma to Debbie, she had wasted no time covering his weekend shifts and insisting on having Emmett find him the perfect outfit for the party. Justin was leery at first but Emmett had promised to find him something stylish yet not over the top. Justin hadn’t told anyone but Debbie where he was really going. Everyone else thought he was working hard to afford a school trip that culminated with a semi-formal party, which is exactly what Debbie told Brian when she called to “check in.”

“I know he must be busy Deb, but can’t he fucking pick up the goddamn phone and call me back? I’ve left him three messages and not a fucking word. It won’t take more than a second for me to tell him my good news,” Brian complained.

“And what’s that Sweetie,” Debbie asked innocently.

As Brian told her all about the party on Friday night, Debbie took careful notes jotting down time and location as she asked the important questions. Justin had decided it would be best to keep his trip a complete surprise and avoid talking to Brian until he saw him in person. It was difficult to listen to every irate voicemail and not pick up the phone to call Brian back but figured it would all be worth it in the end. So Debbie became his cohort and spy in planning the whole trip.

By the night of the big party, Brian wasn’t even sure he wanted to go anymore. The photos had been so long ago he couldn’t even remember how he had posed, and actually found himself nervous to see how they turned out. As the days had gone by and still no word from Justin, his temper had started to flare. The boy was quite possibly the only one of his friends who could understand the significance of the honor and he hadn’t been given the opportunity to even tell him. Justin never took this long returning one of his calls. Brian refused to admit it but the thought had crossed his mind that maybe Justin had moved on. The novelty of their cross-country friendship might have gotten old, especially with their age difference. Justin was most likely spending more time with people his own age that he saw every day or even a possible boyfriend. The thought made his skin crawl, which of course bothered him even more.

Brian was determined to put all of his doubts and disappointments to rest as he entered the elegant banquet hall in his crisp charcoal colored Armani suit. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he had no one there to support him when it counted. Debbie had been the only one calling his name from the audience when he graduated from high school and Mikey had been there for college. And now he was alone. The framed magazine cover was blown up and proudly displayed in front of the podium, at the far end of the room. He was pleased to see how regal and in control he looked. Brian chose to ignore the body that had come up behind him as he stood there analyzing his photo. He figured the person would move on eventually but when that didn’t seem to be happening, Brian turned to say something and was startled to be staring into familiar warm blue eyes.

“It looks good, although I definitely prefer the man in the flesh,” Justin drawled sexily.

“Sunshine? What the fuck are you doing here?” Brian asked in shock.

“I heard some asshole was going to be on the cover of this really prestigious advertising magazine. He’s supposedly really hot but completely narcissistic. I had to see for myself so I hopped a flight and here I am. So any idea where I can find this guy because it was a hell of a long flight and I want to make sure he was worth all the hassle.”

“You little shit!” Brian said with a laugh, unexpectedly pulling Justin into a tight embrace. Justin’s arms encircled Brian’s waist as he pressed his face in the crook of Brian’s neck, inhaling the man’s intoxicating scent. Brian pulled Justin even tighter into his body so he could rest his cheek against the soft blonde hair. When they finally pulled apart, Justin was practically beaming. Brian took a good look at the boy, noting the authentic looking designer imposter suit. If Brian wasn’t such a label queen he would never have recognized it as a fake.

“You look good Blonde Boy,” Brian complimented.

“It’s not Armani. It’s not even Gucci but you don’t have to tell anyone that. I could hardly afford the flight so a designer suit was kinda unrealistic,” Justin explained.

“If you had told me you were coming I could have…”

“I know,” Justin interrupted, “but I wanted to be here for you and do it on my own. You’ve done enough for me as it is and I thought now seemed like the perfect time to do it, unless you don’t want me here. It is OK, isn’t it?”

Brian gave him a genuine smile.

“Of course it’s OK. You can be the date of the hottest man here,” Brian suggested.

“Your date? Are you sure that won’t be a little awkward?” Justin asked.

“I don’t hide who I am. If they don’t want their ‘One to Watch’ to be gay then it’s a little too late for that. The magazines are already printed.”

Justin still looked uncertain so Brian added, “ Plus I mentioned it during my interview so stop being such a twat and let’s get a drink.”

They headed over to the bar and were immediately sucked into a conversation with the head of a rival agency. The woman was mesmerized by Justin’s enthusiasm and intelligence when discussing today’s market place, as well as new techniques used in modern art. Justin mentioned his first solo art show next month and Brian shocked them both by saying he was planning to attend. “It’s not often you get to see true art,” he boasted, wanting the woman to know the depth of Justin’s talent. Justin chose to keep his mouth shut for now but filed that away for a later time.

Justin continued to talk, which gave Brian time to watch him and think about his sudden arrival. It gave him an unexpected feeling of warmth deep in his gut knowing that Justin cared enough to use what little money and time he had to be there for Brian. No one had ever done that for him before. A smile formed on his lips as he watched Justin charm yet another man that had joined their little discussion.

“So Justin, how did you end up at the premiere party for an advertising magazine?” the man asked.

Justin opened his mouth to speak but Brian cut in first.

“He’s my date.”

“Your date? I thought I heard somewhere that you weren’t the dating type of guy. It’s common knowledge in our circle,” the man stated.

“Then OUR circle isn’t as informed as they thought, is it? Justin’s visiting from out of town, so if you’ll excuse us we have some more catching up to do,” Brian said, grabbing onto Justin’s arm and nudging him toward an empty table in the corner.

“You know I was fine back there. You didn’t have to rescue me,” Justin insisted.

“I wasn’t saving you. I was just sick of listening to Anderson talk like he knows shit about anything remotely significant. The guy’s an ass with no sense of style. You’re dressed twenty times better than him and working on a tenth of the budget.”

Justin smiled at the compliment, pleased that Emmett had actually chosen wisely. The rest of the night flew by, talking to more people whose names Justin could never remember. Then came the boring speeches and both men were more than ready to go by the time the closing statements were made. They were sufficiently buzzed off of numerous Jim Beams and ready to celebrate Justin’s arrival properly.

“Hey Sunshine, how about we head over to The Abbey and continue this party?” Brian asked casually.

“Sounds like a plan but you’re responsible for my well being. I’m in a strange place and nearing complete drunkenness. I can’t promise I won’t make an idiot out of myself,” Justin said, narrowly missing a chair as he stumbled out the door.

“You’re safe with me, Sunshine,” Brian promised with a wink.

The club was packed with hot horny guys when they got there. The sexual energy was almost palpable. Brian made a beeline for the bar but Justin was liquored up enough and headed onto the dance floor. His body found an immediate rhythm, swaying enticingly to the tribal beat. Justin knew he would attract attention and wanted Brian to see how desirable other men found him. The first song wasn’t even finished before his first suitor stepped into his dance space. Justin smiled, admiring the toned muscles and expressive brown eyes. Brian stood by the bar, watching as Justin seduced every man who he came in contact with. It was like some sort of spell the way they all tried to gain his favor. The boy had obviously learned about the power he possessed to seduce and destroy.

Brian waited for Justin to dance until he was drenched in sweat and his body so loose he could barely stand. Only then did Brian approach him from behind, possessively pulling him against his chest. Justin rested his head on Brian’s shoulder, recognizing the familiar embrace immediately. It would forever be ingrained in his mind. Brian nuzzled his neck, lightly nipping at the soft flesh. The other men disappeared one by one as they realized the beautiful blonde was taken and very content where he was. They continued to dance like that for a few more songs before Brian decided it was time to take his little visitor home for some much needed sleep.

Justin fell asleep on the car ride back to Brian’s new loft. He looked so peaceful curled up in the front seat that Brian didn’t have the heart to wake him. Carefully he lifted the warm body into his arms and carried Justin all the way into the bedroom. Justin didn’t even stir until Brian was stripping off his clothes and maneuvering him into bed.

“Is this your idea of foreplay, stripping an unconscious man? I’m not complaining about the possible end result but your romance skills could use a little work, Mr. Kinney,” Justin slurred.

“Sorry Sunshine, but I like my men alert and awake enough to fully participate,” Brian laughed.

“Sorry,” Justin mumbled, as he fell back on the bed. Brian shook his head at the blonde’s antics. He really was an amusing little shit. Brian slowly took off his own clothes and joined Justin on the bed. He made no attempt to touch him but smiled nonetheless when Justin turned to wrap his entire body around Brian’s. Brian closed his eyes and was about to drift off when he heard Justin’s small innocent voice.

“Are you really coming to my art show next month,” he asked.

Brian had never even thought about it when Justin mentioned the show a couple of weeks ago and tonight he only said something to show off the boy’s talent. Now as he felt the press of Justin’s body against his own, he knew the answer to the question was simple and easy.

“I’ll be there Sunshine, don’t worry I’ll be there.”

Justin let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr and burrowed closer into Brian’s side, asleep almost instantly. Brian gently tucked Justin’s head beneath his chin and placed a soft kiss on top of the blonde hair. His arm then circled around the narrow waist, resting lightly on Justin’s hip. Finally he allowed his own eyes to close, following Justin into sleep.


	5. Always There

Sorry this has taken much longer than expected. I blame my muse for leaving me and my upcoming move back east for taking up too much of my brain. The next chapter WILL be out within the week. I've got two weeks off to do nothing but pack and write at the beach :)

* * *

Justin’s trip to Seattle ended all too quickly and soon Justin found himself on a plane headed back to good ole Pittsburgh. Surprisingly nothing sexual had happened at all between the two men. Justin had expected at least one drunk fuck on his trip but Brian had been a perfect gentleman. If anything this excursion had solidified their friendship and thrown any physical relationship to the wayside. Their days were spent exploring the tourist attractions and their nights on bar patios talking for hours on end. Their banter was constant and filled with every topic imaginable. Brian had finally found someone who could challenge his opinions and actually have a chance at beating him. Justin’s presence energized him. Although Brian had wanted nothing more than to plough Justin’s tight ass, their deepened friendship had left him with a moral dilemma. So he had chosen to keep his hormones under control for the time being and analyze the situation more once Justin had gone home. But Brian’s body must have had it’s own ideas because every morning Brian found himself tightly wrapped around the slight body in bed with him. Luckily Brian was able to extract himself before the bright blue eyes opened. It might have been hard to justify his "no cuddling" stance if Justin had managed to wake up first.

Justin’s life was hectic from the moment he got home to the day before his first solo art show. He hardly had time for anything but his work and his weekly conversations with Brian. Although he missed the club scene, Justin had to focus on his priorities and his art was number one. Brian was a close second, but that was something he kept all to himself. The trip out west had been incredible in every way but one. He couldn’t get out of his head the fact that Brian hadn’t tried once to fuck him. And it wasn’t like they weren’t constantly in physical contact with one another. He could have even sworn he felt Brian’s arm around him while he slept. Justin might have worried that Brian no longer cared for him but if anything Justin felt like their bond had deepened. Their phone conversations had actually increased and just last week Brian was confirming his flight plans for Justin’s art show, a fact that Justin had somehow managed to keep secret from the Liberty Avenue family he was quickly becoming a member of.

As Brian packed up his toiletries for his trip back to the Pitts, he couldn’t help but wonder what would be in store for him when he got there. Things with Justin had definitely changed and he was unsure whether that was a good thing or bad. The blonde was still the hottest piece of ass he had ever seen but now he was also a friend and not just any friend. Justin was the one person in his life that never had any sort of expectations of him. And that was probably the best reason for Brian to want to do something for him. He hadn’t told any of the gang he was coming home for a visit although he assumed they would all be at the opening. Justin rarely mentioned them but on the few occasions he spoke to Debbie she went on and on about Justin and Emmett this or Justin and Michael that. It was almost like she wanted Brian to know how well Justin fit into his former life. Brian wasn’t surprised in the least. Justin had a way of making anyone feel comfortable.

Brian had hoped to arrive in time for dinner with Justin before the show but luck was not on his side and his flight was delayed because of weather conditions. He had phoned Justin to let him know and they had agreed to just meet at the show. Justin still couldn’t believe he was actually coming and had been happy to hear that Brian was delayed. It was further proof of his soon to be appearance.

Justin was front and center when the doors opened and people started to arrive. He had chosen a pair of simple black pants and a blue button down to bring out his eyes. It was formal enough to put off a good impression but casual enough to make him approachable. Deb, Lindsey, Mel, and the boys were practically the first people to walk through the door. He could hear Michael complaining about being rushed and Deb explaining how she needed as much time as possible to take everything in. She didn’t want to miss a single second of Justin’s debut. She practically barreled a young woman over the moment she caught site of him across the room.

"Sunshine! There you are Sweetie! This is some show. I’m so proud of you," she exclaimed, dragging him into a bone-crunching embrace.

"Thanks Deb, I’m so glad you could make it. That everyone could be here," Justin said allowing his gaze to take in the rest of the group.

"Justin, I need more time to really look at everything but the pieces I saw by the entrance were absolutely breathtaking. You have really come into your own this year," Lindsey gushed.

"Thanks Lindz, that’s a wonderful compliment coming from you," Justin replied.

"I might not know as much as Lindsey about art, but your stuff is fucking fantastic," Mel said as she leaned over to kiss Justin on the cheek.

Justin smiled in response.

"Well, there’s a lot more to see so go ahead and take a look around. I’d love to hear all of your thoughts after you’ve really seen everything."

The group started to scatter, each going in a different direction. Emmett lightly squeezed Justin’s shoulder as he wandered off. Soon only Debbie was left at Justin’s side.

"Too bad Brian couldn’t be here," Debbie said softly.

"I wouldn’t say that," Justin replied, his eyes having left her face and found the tall brunette striding confidently through the door. Debbie’s eyes followed his gaze.

"Holy Shit, Brian Fucking Kinney," she exclaimed.

Brian turned at the sound of his name and smiled with his eyes locked with Justin’s. Justin returned the greeting and waited patiently for Brian to be within his reach.

"Watch the language Deb, there could be children near by. Such as this one," Brian said pointedly at Justin, opening his arms to offer the embrace he knew Justin was waiting for. Justin rushed into it, wrapping both arms tightly around Brian’s neck. Brian pulled him in even closer, breathing in his warm clean scent. Debbie stood by with a smirk on her face taking in the touching scene. It didn’t look like they would have been moving for quite some time if it wasn’t for her son’s interruption.

"Brian, I didn’t know you were coming to town this weekend! Why didn’t you tell me?" Michael asked, as he approached the couple.

"Hey Mikey," Brian greeted, extracting himself from Justin’s body, "I couldn’t miss the solo debut of the soon to be famous artiste."

"You came to see Justin?"

"Yeah, well Justin and his artwork of course," Brian said with a smile.

"I didn’t even know Justin invited you," Michael commented.

"He didn’t but mentioned the show a couple dozen times over the phone. I couldn’t miss out on all the hoopla, so decided to finally cash in on some of those frequent flier miles," Brian explained.

Justin nodded his head, knowing it was more about the artist than the art. Justin had managed to be there for Brian on his big night in the spotlight and Brian didn’t hesitate to return the favor. Somehow they had met on even ground and Justin was no longer the little virgin that needed to be watched over. They were equals, even if no one else knew it.

"Well, it’s great to know I’m not the only one the Great God Kinney deems worthy of a monthly phone call," Michael chuckled.

"Monthly?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, you know that thing also used to describe a woman’s cycle. I tend to think it’s a good time to connect with old friends as well," Brian cut in, silencing Justin with a stare. No one, not even Debbie, knew how often Justin and Brian spoke. At this point it was almost every day, sometimes more if they had a particularly interesting story to share.

Casual conversation resumed amongst the group, each wanting to hear the latest on what Brian had been up to. Justin had heard all of the stories before so excused himself to mingle more with the other art patrons. Brian noticed his departure immediately and gradually extracted himself from the gang as well so he could get a good look at all of Justin’s pieces. It was interesting to see the finished products after hearing how Justin had agonized over certain details or color choices. He was awed by the talent Justin displayed and the growth he had shown in just a year. He was also mesmerized by the abstract painting, only he could recognize as their first time together. The reds and golds screamed of passion with tinges of innocent white. He wondered how long ago Justin had painted it and what he felt as he remembered their time together.

"What do you think?" Justin’s soft voice asked from behind.

"We’re hot," Brian drawled.

"Then you know what it is," Justin stated, rather than asked.

"Oh yeah, how could I not? I was there too, you know."

"It could have been me and someone else," Justin contradicted.

"Nope, there’s no way sex with anyone else would have been so goddamn memorable and worthy of being turned into art," Brian boasted.

"Is that right Mr. Kinney?"

"That and you titled it ‘First Time’" Brian replied with a smirk.

Both men burst into laughter, loud enough that people nearby began to stare. Justin jabbed Brian in the stomach, reminding him that they were in public. Brian stopped laughing, just long enough to glare at the elderly couple who had been eyeing him suspiciously for the last ten minutes. He would of made a remark but he didn’t want to hurt Justin’s chances of gaining the respect of the art community. He was still young and didn’t need anything else to detract from his talent.

"Fine, you play nice with the adoring fans. I’m going to check out the rest of the merchandise and then head back to the hotel. I’m staying at the same place as before so come by when you’re done. We’ll have a few drinks at the hotel bar to celebrate your start on the road to success."

"Sounds good, now if you’ll excuse me it’s time for me to play the witty charming artist," Justin remarked and headed over to a couple that was intently staring at one of his landscapes. Brian watched him go, glad that he could be there to witness such an important date in Justin’s life. It was well worth the delayed flight and jet lag. After making his way around to see everything and say his good-byes, Brian disappeared out the door. He definitely wanted to take a shower before Justin arrived.

Justin called the hotel room when things were wrapping up. It gave Brian enough time to finish getting dressed and down quite a few shots of Beam before Justin even walked into the bar. There was a spring in his step that Brian had never seen before and a confidence that oozed from every pore. Brian quickly ordered another shot to dull the warmth he could feel bubbling to the surface of his heart. This was his best friend, not some trick.

"I’m a big fat fucking success," Justin boasted as he took the seat next to Brian, his smile brighter than the sun.

"I knew you would be," Brian agreed, tipping his glass in Justin’s direction.

"Hey Bartender I’ll have what he’s having. Actually make that two and keep em coming," Justin requested with a wink. The bartender lingered for a moment, taking in the young lithe body. Before he could even respond, Brian was glaring and casually slinging his arm around Justin’s shoulders. Noticing the movement, the bartender nodded in Brian’s direction and went to get their drinks.

"Well, that was very barbarian of you," Justin chuckled, leaning into the embrace, "Maybe I was interested."

"How can you be interested in THAT when you’ve got me sitting right next to you?" Brian questioned.

"Because THAT could have been a really good fuck and you, my friend, are already drunk and not interested," Justin replied.

"Who says I’m not interested?" Brian leered at Justin. 

"Now I know you’ve had too much too drink. Maybe I should cancel your part of the order and try to catch up a bit before you have another."

"I’m perfectly capable of monitoring my own alcohol intake," Brian assured him.

Justin nodded his head, happy to have distracted Brian from whatever sexual innuendo he was planning to throw out. Justin knew that Brian wasn’t planning to fuck him again and it hurt every time he thought about it. The last thing he needed on his big night was feelings of disappointment after Brian sobered up and remembered that he only wanted Justin as a friend. It was a path he preferred not to go down.

It took a surprisingly short period of time for Justin to near the same state of drunkenness as Brian. And although Justin had planned on monitoring Brian’s drinking, that had only lasted a few drinks in. Then in Justin’s drunken giddiness, he was back to ordering two of everything. They traded stories until the bar closed and the cute bartender had to escort them to the door. Justin stumbled out after Brian and turned back to face the bartender, still laughing at whatever story Brian had told last.

"How can you just kick us out? I thought you and I had some sort of vibe between us. Don’t you think I’m hot?" Justin slurred, practically falling over his own feet.

The bartender shook his head at the adorable display before responding.

"Sorry Kid, but even with your boyfriend completely sloshed he still scares the crap out of me. Stop by again if you guys ever call it quits."

"But he’s not my boyfriend!" Justin insisted.

The bartender looked over at Brian suspiciously.

"He may not be your boyfriend now but he will be," the bartender stated, glancing between both men.

"I don’t believe in love or relationships," Brian assured him.

Shaking his head at the brunette’s crazy theories, the bartender replied, "Maybe not, but you do believe in the blonde. Trust me, it’ll work out."

And the bartender disappeared without another word, shutting the door behind him. Brian and Justin stared at each other for a moment, neither one knowing what to say. The silence might have gone on longer if one of the busboys hadn’t approached them at that very moment.

"Can I help you gentlemen to your rooms?" he asked politely.

"No thanks, I don’t even have one. I should probably go home," Justin replied distractedly.

"Oh no you’re not Sunshine! It’s way too late and you’re way too drunk. You might as well just crash in my room tonight. Come on. We can make it on our own," he directed the last bit to the busboy.

Justin’s mind was a little too cloudy to think clearly so he agreed and followed Brian to the elevator. As they waited for their floor, Brian found himself leaning slightly into Justin’s smaller frame. His body seemed to crave the contact. Both of their movements were slow as they approached the hotel room, Brian almost dropping his keys in an attempt to open the door. Finally the key turned and Brian staggered into the room, not even bothering to turn on the light he practically threw himself onto the bed. Justin was almost moving in slow motion as he shut the door behind him and walked cautiously to the bed, reaching out with both arms to feel his way over. Unfortunately he hadn’t thought to feel directly in front of him and tripped on the edge of the bed. His body fell gracelessly forward on top of Brian.

When the room finally stopped spinning Justin realized his lips were mere inches from Brian’s. His heartbeat sped up as he contemplated what to do next. Brian’s cock had already awakened, pushing insistently up in Justin’s direction. An involuntary gasp escaped Justin’s lips. Brian could feel his breathe above him and knew all he had to do was lean up a little to capture Justin’s sweet lips. The decision was taken away from him when Justin brushed his lips gently against Brian’s, creating sparks of electricity between them. It was enough pressure to drive Brian completely insane. In a well-practiced move, Brian was able to roll Justin over so he was in his most comfortable position, on top. Although startled at first, Justin quickly got back into the moment and opened his mouth to tangle his tongue with Brian’s. Their bodies ground uncontrollably against each other, each seeking the sweet release they both desired. Their shirts seemed to almost disappear as things got more heated. 

Justin’s moans of approval echoed throughout the room just as Brian decided to slow things down and taste every inch of Justin’s body. It had been way too long. His lips caressed the skin where Justin’s neck and collarbone met. Then he worshipped each nipple, bringing them to rose-colored peeks. His lips paid homage to Justin’s perfect abs, sliding across his soft skin. When he finally reached Justin’s belt buckle, Brian looked up to see why Justin had stopped making his soft mewling noises. He was shocked and more than just a little disappointed to see Justin out cold.

Putting a drunken Justin to bed was becoming a bit of a habit. The kid was obviously more of a lightweight than the man who had been drinking since the start of puberty. The moonlight shown beautifully on his pale skin and Brian found himself wishing he could devour the boy again. A part of him knew things should have never gotten this far but how could he possibly convince himself of that when confronted with the vision in front of him. With a loud sigh, Brian finished stripping down to his underwear and lay down beside the sleepy blonde. This time he didn’t hesitate to cradle the boy against him. If Justin ever asked, he could always blame the alcohol. Although that excuse wasn’t going to last too much longer the way things were going. Sooner or later they both have to confront what was brewing between them. But not yet, Brian wasn’t ready yet.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: This is from Judy's plot bunny.  
Sorry I disappeared for so long. I'm sure I've been forgotten by now. A big move cross country that basically meant starting my life over took up all my time and inspiration. I just never thought it would take this long to get it back. I've already started the next chapter and it should be done within a week:)  


* * *

Chapt 6

 

When Brian woke up he was disoriented, confused, and on his way to the hangover to end all hangovers. He glanced to his side and took in Justin’s soft sleeping features. The boy had no idea the pain he was about to endure when he finally opened his beautiful eyes. And if the hangover wasn’t bad enough, it got even worse as Brian pieced together what happened last night. Unfortunately he was too aware of the problem he had helped to create. How in hell was he supposed to act normal now?

Carefully easing himself out of bed, Brian slipped from Justin’s grasp and stumbled into the bathroom. Red blood shot eyes greeted him in the mirror. After splashing some cold water onto his face, Brian came up with a split second decision to not be there when Justin woke up. With any luck, Justin would be out of his room by the time he got back. He knew it was the coward’s way out and not a particularly nice thing to do to your best friend but at the moment it was the only appealing option. He just couldn’t face Justin after what had almost happened the night before. How could be possibly convince the boy that it meant nothing when every fiber of his being was saying it was the start of something, something he didn’t know if he really wanted.

Brian hurriedly dressed, not even caring what his appearance was. It was still early so he didn’t expect to really run into anyone of importance. He was presentable and that was good enough for him. Justin moaned softly in his sleep and twisted his body under the covers. The sheet fell haphazardly to his waist but Brian chose to ignore the sudden tightening in his jeans. If anything that was just one more sign that he was making the right decision. Grabbing his wallet from the dresser, Brian was out the door before the tousled blonde could wake up.

Brian hadn’t been gone long before Justin felt the emptiness in the room. His eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings. At first he couldn’t figure out where he was but then Brian’s expensive designer luggage came into focus. Immediately Justin noted his own nudity but that didn’t make sense since he was waking up alone. Had he gone to bed alone? So much of the night was a complete blur. He remembered meeting Brian at the hotel bar and taking shot after shot. The fact the bartender was hot and hitting on him also jumped out in his jumbled mind. But actually leaving the bar and where they went from there was totally blank. And why would Brian be up and gone this early in the morning? Nothing made sense. Justin figured a shower would do him a world of good. Then he would attempt to track down Mr. Kinney and get some answers.

Brian wasn’t quite sure where he was headed until his cell phone rang. Lindsey was requesting his presence at her house for brunch. Brian was already to turn her down when he remembered that he really had nowhere else to go. So he turned his rental in the opposite direction and a minute later was pulling into the merry muncher’s driveway. Lindsey was smiling when she answered the door but Mel seemed almost nervous. He nodded his head in her direction and opened up his arms to catch Lindsey as she flung herself into his arms. Brian lightly embraced her, gently extracting himself after a few moments. Mel nodded her hello and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“Good to see you too Linds but we just saw each other last night. What’s with the long lost brother routine?”

“I’m just happy to see you,” Lindsey replied a little too emphatically.

“Bullshit, but I’m exhausted so I’ll let it slide for now.”

Lindsey eyed him suspiciously.

“Really, now what could have caused your fatigue? You left the show pretty early to go back to your hotel. Did you have company later on,” Lindsey asked.

Before Brian had a chance to respond, Lindsey continued, “Oh right, I think I remember Justin mentioning he was going to meet up with you after the show. What could you two possibly of been doing that would leave you in this condition today?”

“Drinking, now drop it and let’s go back to why I’m here.”

“Fine, I’ll let it go for now. Let’s have brunch and I’ll fill you in when we’re done. Mel is just setting everything up on the table now.”

“Can’t wait,” Brian commented sarcastically.

Brunch was a silent affair as Lindsey and Mel took great care not to give away what either was thinking. Brian, on the other hand, was in obvious confusion and unsure about the direction of anything in his life. As much as he wanted to focus on what the girls could possibly want with him, his mind was back in that hotel room wrapped around Justin’s soft body. He had thought the girls would distract him from his own predicament but their silence had only given him more time to think. When his wheat bagel had finally disappeared from his plate, Lindsey set her utensils down and took a deep breath. Brian looked up in curiosity.

“So, you ready to find out why you’re really here?” she asked.

“You mean it’s not for the frozen bagels and bad coffee?” Brian said with a smirk.

“Real funny Asshole,” Mel replied.

“Guys, stop it. This is serious and you’re both only making it more difficult.”

Brian and Lindsey exchanged looks, before Lindsey began to speak again.

“OK, so Mel and I have been talking about the future and what we want out of this relationship,” Lindsey explained, reaching over to grab Mel’s hand.

“Please no muff speak this early in the morning,” Brian griped.

“Fine, we’ll keep the emotional part of this conversation to a minimum and just give you the highlights. Mel and I want to be a real family. We’ve got so much love between us that we want to share it with a baby. But since we’re both lacking the necessary equipment, we need to find a father to donate sperm. We want that father to be you.”

“Bullshit, Lindsey insists that for some crazy fucking reason you would make the perfect donor. I don’t agree but if this is what Linds really wants than I support her decision,” Mel added.

Brian didn’t say anything at first, too shocked to actually articulate what he was feeling.

“So what do you think?” Lindsey asked after what she deemed to be enough time.

“I think for once that your husband is right and I’d make a shitty choice for a father. Go ask Mikey, he’d make the perfect little daddy.”

“I don’t want Michael, I want it to be you. Just don’t say no yet and take a little time to think it over,” Lindsey persisted.

The look of determination on Lindsey’s face was enough for Brian to nod his head in agreement. Waiting a few days and then saying no wouldn’t make much of a difference.

“Well, if that’s it then I’m heading out. I have plenty to do before my flight leaves in a few days.”

“I’ll see you out,” Lindsey offered and walked Brian to the door. When she opened the door, they were both surprised to see Justin standing there about to knock.

“Justin, what a pleasant surprise!” Lindsey exclaimed before enveloping him in a hug. Brian stood back awkwardly, not really sure what he should say. After what had almost happened between them last night and his abrupt departure this morning, he wouldn’t be surprised if Justin refused to speak to him. Just when his mind had envisioned the worst-case scenario, Justin’s clear blue eyes focused in on him and he couldn’t quite figure out what they were saying until the blonde spoke.

“Brian, where the hell did you go this morning? You did at least spend the night in your hotel room didn’t you? I’d feel horrible if my drunkenness kept you from coming back to your own room.”

Brian couldn’t believe what he had just heard. If Justin was questioning him on where he slept then he obviously didn’t remember anything that had happened between them the night before. Brian tried to keep his smile in check as he locked eyes with Justin. Brian might not have to distance himself from his best friend after all.

“Sorry Jus, I didn’t mean to disappear on you this morning. Lindsey called and I didn’t want to wake the fair princess after his night of celebratory boozing.”

“Very funny Brian,” Justin said with a laugh. Lindsey watched the two men banter and noticed for the first time the easy way they had with one another. She had never seen Brian look at someone with such warmth. It convinced her even more that Brian was the only choice for the father to her child.

The three talked at the door a little longer before Justin’s stomach made its presence known with a rumble.

“Sounds like the little boy needs some nourishment. Let’s go to the diner and feed the endless pit,” Brian joked.

Justin nodded his head enthusiastically and followed Brian away from the house, waving good-bye to Lindsey as he walked. Both men were in light spirits as they drove, Justin oblivious to Brian’s inner turmoil. They were still laughing and joking around when they entered the diner. Their voices were so boisterous that most of the customers turned to watch them come in, including Michael and Ben. It seemed that Michael had finally noticed the same thing as Lindsey. The closeness between the two men was obvious to anyone who bothered to look. Michael could see the same friendship he used to have with Brian but there was something else there too and he couldn’t help but stare.

“Do I have something on my face?” Brian asked Michael, as he noticed him and his far off stare.

“No, I’m sorry. I guess I just wasn’t expecting to see you guys so early,” Michael stuttered.

“Early? Did you smoke a little too much last night? It’s after noon,” Justin replied.

“I know, but I figured you’d be up late celebrating and too hung over to make it out of bed today.”

“You got the hung over part right but for some reason I couldn’t sleep in. My body was wired for some reason. I actually intend on celebrating more tonight, if you guys are free,” Justin suggested.

“Yeah, let’s go to Babylon. I haven’t been in forever. What do you think Brian? Up for revisiting an old haunt?” Michael asked.

Brian was ready to say no when he saw the hopeful look in Justin’s eyes. It was his last night in town anyways so Brian figured it couldn’t hurt too much to spend a little more time together. After tonight, he could fly back to Seattle and forget about what could have happened between them. Things could go back to normal with phone calls, letters, and the occasional email. Their friendship would stay the same and Brian wouldn’t lose another best friend. The plan was perfect and one night out dancing wouldn’t change a thing.

“Sure, Babylon sounds good to me. We’ll meet you there tonight. Now if you gentlemen will excuse us, it’s time to feed the beast.”

Justin smiled and sat at one of the end booths. Lunch flew by and the two men parted company so Justin could check in with the gallery. Brian spent the day thinking about all of the potential changes in his life. 

Later that night, Brian couldn’t help but notice how good Justin looked when he picked him up for Babylon. His jeans were tight and let almost nothing to the imagination. Memories of their night together were playing on repeat in his mind. Justin, on the other hand, had never stopped imagining a romantic future with Brian and wondered how long he would have to wait for them to finally be together. He was a little confused by Brian’s strange behavior since he found him at Lindsey and Mel’s and wondered if he had done something stupid last night in his drunken haze. All he needed was an unrequited drunken love confession to taint their friendship.

Michael and Ben were already outside when they arrived at the club. The four men greeted each other warmly and headed into the club. Michael could tell that something was bothering Brian but every time he tried to make eye contact Brian would look away. He finally gave up and headed out onto the dance floor with Ben. Brian was about to offer Justin a drink but found himself pulled in the same direction instead. Justin began to dance immediately, tugging Brian’s body flush to his. His smile was bright under the multi-colored lights and Brian found himself getting lost in their depths. He moved to the beat slowly, allowing Justin to take the lead. As their bodies rubbed together, Brian was finding it harder and harder to ignore the heat between them. Justin could feel the hardness against his thigh and reveled in the reactions he was producing. It had been a long time since they had danced together and he couldn’t remember it ever being so sexually charged.

Brian unconsciously pulled Justin closer, causing their cocks to come into contact with one another again and again. Justin couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his lips and felt a little light-headed from the closeness. Michael and Ben had noticed the intimate dance and couldn’t help but stare. It was almost like pieces coming together in a puzzle as Michael began to understand better what might be happening between his friends. There was a chemistry there that he had never seen before with any of Justin’s short-term boyfriends or a single one of Brian’s one-night tricks. The two men were so lost in one another that their growing audience went unnoticed.

Justin nuzzled his head underneath Brian’s chin, inhaling his cologne. Brian gently kissed the blonde locks. It was then that he finally took in his surroundings and locked eyes with Michael. The eye contact startled him out of his dazed state. He quickly let go of Justin and took a step backwards. Justin looked up in confusion and somehow succeeded in hiding the disappointment he felt from the loss. Brian tried to smile and reassure Justin that everything was OK. He knew he was acting strangely and desperately tried to come up with something to say that would make sense without giving up his feelings. Luckily a solution came to him when an attractive brunette leered suggestively in his direction. There’s no way Justin wouldn’t understand his sudden need to trick. Brian leaned forward to speak into Justin’s ear.

“Sorry Sunshine but duty calls. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Justin nodded his head and turned to watch Brian lead the attractive man into the backroom. He was used to it by now but really thought this time he had gotten to Brian enough that he would choose him instead. Justin felt like the silly twink he was so sure he had grown out of. He was in the midst of berating himself when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.

“He’s not immune to you. It’s a losing battle and eventually he will cave and admit how feels about you,” Ben yelled above the music.

“Maybe he will, maybe he won’t. I just hope I’m still alive to see it,” Justin replied, almost more to himself then Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: I wish I had more time to write. I'm trying, I swear:)  


* * *

Chapt 7

 

Almost immediately after entering the backroom Brian began to obsess again about his growing feelings for Justin. He almost didn’t notice when the handsome trick unzipped his jeans and began to pull them down to expose his cock. For a second Brian considered just leaving but decided to stick around once he felt the warm lips wrap around his length. Leaning back against the wall, Brian allowed himself to be swept up in the lust of the moment. He imagined it was Justin pleasuring him and moaned softly as he pictured the beautiful pink lips sliding up and down his dick. He was so caught up in the fantasy that he didn’t have time to think about why he was picturing Justin before he came.

Justin, on the other hand, figured a couple of shots of tequila would help him to calm his emotions. Ben watched nearby, as Justin took shot after shot, smiling at the bartender that had no problem giving Justin anything he wanted. He was already tipsy by the time Brian got back to the bar. Brian was almost to Justin’s side when Michael intercepted him. 

“Bri, where have you been?”

Brian smirked back at him.

“How long have you known me and you can’t figure out that one for yourself?”

Michael shook his head.

“I just figured that maybe since Justin was around you wouldn’t do it tonight,” Michael explained.

“Why not? It’s never stopped me before. I don’t have to answer to Justin or anyone else. He’s my friend, not my keeper.”

“I know but the way you guys are together it just seemed…..”

“Well, you’re wrong. You’re all wrong. You don’t know shit about me or my life. Where the fuck were you when I needed your support? You were here playing house with the hubby. Justin was the one that dropped everything to fly cross-country so don’t assume you know how we are with one another. He’s the only one I can fucking count on which is why I’m going to continue to fuck faceless tricks and be Justin’s friend when he needs it, which looks to be about now. So if you’ll excuse me I’m going to take his drunk ass home and then get the hell out of town,” Brian growled.

Michael was in shock over Brian’s tirade. He knew he hadn’t exactly been a good friend lately but had no idea they had drifted so far apart where a blonde kid knew his best friend better than him.

“Brian, I didn’t mean…”

“Forget it Mikey, just let it go. You’ve got a good life and I’m happy for you. I really am but I’ve got my own life too and you don’t have the right to dictate how I live it. I’ll call you in a few weeks. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’ve got a flight to catch.”

Michael nodded his head; unsure what else to say to the man he had grown up with. Brian squeezed him slightly on the shoulder before approaching Justin from behind. Even in Justin’s drunken state he could still feel Brian’s presence behind him and turned to greet the man.

“Brian, there you are! You just disappeared and I wasn’t sure when you were coming back. Carlos was keeping me company while I waited,” Justin explained.

Carlos watched them from behind the bar, noticing a softness in Justin’s voice that he had never heard before. Justin was one of his favorite regulars but the beautiful blonde was never one for any emotional attachments to his tricks. This was definitely a first.

“Time to go Sunshine. I’ve got a flight to catch and you promised you would see me off,” Brian said, already nudging Justin toward the door. Justin waved first to Carlos and then to guys. Brian barely acknowledged them, more intent on getting Justin out of there then anything else. 

Justin sang loudly to the radio as they drove, occasionally slurring the words in his drunkenness. Brian actually found the sound comforting and was glad to have something other than his impending good-bye to focus on. He parked the rental car just outside of Justin’s apartment building and waited for Justin to realize he was home. It took another moment before Justin took in his surroundings and looked over at Brian in surprise.

“We’re home!” he exclaimed.

Brian laughed.

“Correction, you are home. I, on the other hand, have a plane to catch in a few hours that will take me home.”

Justin shook his head in displeasure.

“No, I want you to stay. We’re always saying good-bye to each other and now I want you to stay. Can’t you stay a bit longer? There must be some kind of an advertising emergency happening in Pittsburgh that could use your attention,” Justin suggested.

“Not likely Sunshine, but we’ll see each other soon. Summer is right around the corner and you already said you planned on coming west for a few weeks. You’ll be so busy with all your new painting orders that you’ll forget all about me.”

“That could never happen,” Justin said softly, his buzz suddenly gone. Brian looked deeply into his eyes and felt that familiar pull he had been trying to ignore since he first set eyes on the blonde. He shook his head to clear himself of it but Justin wouldn’t allow it, as he gently pressed their lips together. The kiss was filled with longing and might have gone on past Brian’s flight time if Justin hadn’t pulled away.

“You go do what you have to but remember I’ll always be here waiting for you to come back.”

Justin smiled briefly and then jumped out of the car before Brian had time to process everything that had just happened. He looked up in time to watch Justin walk slowly up to his building and wave once more before going in. Justin’s words haunted him as he drove to the airport. Knowing Justin was waiting for him gave him an unexpected pleasure while at the same time scaring the shit out of him. He had come to rely on Justin’s friendship and putting that at risk wasn’t something he was prepared to do. He certainly wasn’t about to throw it away for some romantic notion Justin had cooked up. The question was whether he could one day handle a relationship on that level and not completely fuck it up. He had to be sure before he even considered it. Then again, maybe Justin was just wasted and would forget tonight as well. Only time would tell.

Brian and Justin continued to talk regularly on the phone and through email but life started to get in the way of in person meetings. Brian was almost grateful when Justin called to say he had been chosen for a summer apprenticeship with a famous artist and wouldn’t be able to make the trip that summer. Then the holidays rolled around and Brian was too busy with a new account to come back to the Pitts. It was easier for Brian to distance himself from his growing feelings when he didn’t have to look into Justin’s hypnotic gaze.

Brian and Justin’s lives weren’t the only ones moving in the fast lane. Lindsey had managed to convince Mel that their child should have all three parents in his or her life and the only way that would happen would be to move west. Mel had outright refused at first but then an old associate offered her a job and they packed up almost the next day. Shortly after the move, Brian paid a visit to the sperm bank and Lindsey got pregnant on the first try. The girls were thrilled and Brian couldn’t help but be a little excited. Justin was the only person he called to give the news to directly.

“So you’re really going to be a dad?” Justin asked incredulously.

“I’ll have a kid but I doubt I’ll be a dad,” Brian explained.

“You’re not fooling me Mr. Kinney. As soon as your kid pops out you’ll have an Armani sleeper in hand. Just be fucking honest, as least with me, that you want this and like the idea of being a father. I know that’s what I want some day. I just need to find a couple of lesbians who want my sperm. Do Linds and Mel have any recommendations?”

“Very fucking funny. I can’t see you as the drop in dad type so you’re not fooling anyone either. I’ll say this once and only to you, so you’re dead if it gets out, that a part of me Might be looking forward to having a kid out there with my genes.”

“If that’s all you’re giving me then I’ll take it but if it was only a might you would have never supported the girls moving all the way out there. Which by the way sucks since now I have to miss all three of you,” Justin complained.

“Well maybe if you were more of a slacker you would be able to come out here and visit, instead of concentrating so hard on your studies.”

“I have one more semester to go and then unemployment here I come.”

“Bullshit, I bet you’ll have a job lined up even before you graduate,” Brian asserted.

“We’ll see. You’ll be there, right?” Justin asked timidly.

“Be where?” 

“Fuck you, you know where. It’s my graduation and I really want you to be there.”

“I’ll be there. I promise Sunshine,” Brian said sincerely and he meant it. Even though it had been over a year since they saw each other, Brian knew how important Justin’s graduation was. He couldn’t let his messed up emotions get in the way of Justin’s big day. He didn’t plan on staying in the Pitts long but seeing Justin in his cap and gown was a sight he couldn’t pass up.

The next six months flew by and it was the day before Justin’s graduation. Brian had booked a first class ticket that would get him into Pittsburgh late that night. Both men were a mix of nerves and excitement knowing they would be seeing each other in less than 24 hours. Brian even showed up at the airport early so there would be no chance of him missing his flight. Justin called him the week before to check on his flight plans and tell him about his new job opportunity. Brian had been right all along. Justin had not only secured a spot at a gallery showing in London but had been offered a position at a London based computer animation company as well. The next year would be filled with interesting work and meeting influential people. He was due in London two days after graduation, which had been perfect for Brian’s need for a short trip.

Brian was sitting quietly waiting for the calling of his flight when his cell phone began to buzz. Brian looked down at the display and was surprised to see Mel’s number come up.

“Mel?” he answered.

“Brian, it’s time. I just got Lindsey to the hospital and if all goes as expected her labor should be relatively quick so get your ass over here,” Mel demanded.

“I’m at the airport,” Brian tried to explain.

“Shit, Justin’s graduation. I’m sure Lindsey would understand but it’s your kid she’s going through an awful lot of pain with right now,” Mel reminded him.

Brian didn’t know what to do. A part of him really wanted to just say fuck it and get on that plane but then he thought about what Justin would want him to do. Sunshine would never expect him to fly cross-country on the day his kid was born. If anything, Justin would be more excited about the news then himself. 

“Mel, I’m on my way. Try to slow Lindsey down.”

“Yeah right, I’ll let you tell her that,” Mel replied and hung up.

Brian rushed out of the airport, paying extra to the parking attendant to get his car to him as soon as possible. On his way to the hospital, he dialed Justin’s number.

“Brian? Shouldn’t you be in the air by now? Don’t tell me you missed your flight,” Justin shouted over the background music. It was the last night of senior week and everyone was celebrating at a local bar.

“Not exactly. Mel just called and Lindsey’s in labor. I’m on the way to the hospital now. Sorry Sunshine but it doesn’t look like I’ll…”

“Forget my stupid graduation. Shit Brian, you’re gonna be a dad! Go fucking get a cigar or something and wait for the big announcement,” Justin cut him off excitedly.

“I figured you’d say something like that. I’ll give Linds your best,” Brian offered.

“Thanks, you do that. And call me when you know if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“I will Sunshine. I’ll talk to you later,” Brian promised.

“Later,” Justin replied.

Brian made it to the hospital just in time for the birth of his son. He waited patiently until he was allowed into Lindsey’s room. The first look at his son was a moment he would always remember. Lindsey smiled warmly at him as she handed him his beautiful baby boy.

“We were just talking about names. Mel wants to name him after her grandfather Abraham but I like Gus. What do you think?” Lindsey asked.

Brian reached for the cell in his pocket and hit speed dial #1.

“Brian, what’s the word?” Justin asked, shouting again over the music.

“I’ve got him in my arms right now.”

“Him? You have a son! Congratulations. You do know you’re not supposed to talk on cell phones in a hospital right?”

“Let’s see them try to stop me. I can’t talk long anyways but I needed your help on his name. Mel wants Abraham but Lindsey is lobbying for Gus,” Brian explained.

“Abraham, who the fuck wants to be named Abraham?”

“That’s my fucking name Asshole,” a voice shouted out in the background.

“And everyone calls you Ham. You seriously want another kid to go through that shit?” Justin asked the unknown voice in the background.

“Good fucking point. Go with the other name. Ham isn’t exactly a popular name with the ladies,” the other boy replied.

“It looks like Gus is the winner,” Justin said back into the phone.

“Good, I’ll share the news with the girls and we’ll talk tomorrow after your graduation. Later Sunshine and good luck tomorrow.”

“Later.”

Brian turned back to the girls.

“Well, it looks like we’ve got a Gus on our hands,” Brian announced.

“Thank Justin for us,” Lindsey said with a smile. She knew, even if Brian didn’t, how much that boy meant to him. They’d get it together some day. She was sure of it.

The next day Justin graduated from PIFA but felt like he was missing something important the whole time, more like someone important. Debbie, Daphne, Michael, Ben, Ted, and Emmett all showed up to support him, as well as his Mom and Molly. He felt truly loved but it wasn’t the same as having Brian there. And he wanted to see that little baby boy more then anything. He was so distracted at his own graduation party that his mom knew something had to be done. She went into the house and came back ten minutes later with a carry on bag. Justin was sitting at a nearby table, staring into space.

“Come on, Justin. You’ve got to get a move on if you’re going to make your flight,” his mother insisted.

“What are you talking about? My flight doesn’t leave for another two days. Are you trying to get rid of me already?” Justin joked.

“I’m not talking about that flight. I’m talking about the one to Seattle that leaves in three hours. I know you don’t want to go to Europe without seeing Brian’s new son.”

“Are you serious?” Justin asked in shock.

“I have your confirmation number right here. Now hurry and I’ll pack up the rest of your stuff for London while you’re gone.”

“Thanks Mom,” Justin said and threw himself into her arms for a big hug.

Brian was asleep in the hospital hallway when Justin arrived. Taking just a moment to watch him sleep, Justin gently tugged on Brian’s arm and whispered his name.

“Justin,” Brian moaned in his sleep.

“I’m right here,” Justin replied and tugged a little harder until Brian’s eyes opened.

“Justin, what are you doing here? What about your graduation?” Brian asked in shock, suddenly awake and alert.

“I did the whole cap and gown thing. Now I’m here. I couldn’t miss seeing your son before I left for Europe,” Justin replied, leaving out how much he wanted to see Brian as well. After a long day, Brian was too tired to think and on instinct reached up to pull Justin’s body to him. He inhaled the sweet smell of Justin’s shampoo and held the blonde in a tight embrace. Neither man moved for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. When Justin pulled away, he hoped he wasn’t just imagining the warmth of Brian’s gaze. Justin was ready to finally admit what he was feeling when they were interrupted by Mel’s happy shout.

“Justin! It’s so good to see you! I can’t believe you came all this way on your graduation day. Lindsey will be thrilled. Come on, I’ll take you in to see her and meet Gus,” Mel said hurriedly, pulling Justin along behind her. With the warm lithe body away from him, Brian sensibilities began to come back. He followed them into Lindsey’s room.

Justin was in awe of the little boy cradled in her arms. They all stayed as long as hospital hours would permit and then the boys headed out. Brian was ready to bring Justin home with him but was disappointed to hear Justin had to catch a plane back in only a few hours. They spent the rest of their visit at a nearby diner drinking coffee and sharing crazy stories. Brian couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard and Justin was beaming from ear to ear. Neither man wanted to think about Justin’s impending departure nor how long it would be before they saw each other again. Justin would be in Europe for at least the next year and things at Brian’s company were really picking up.

Brian drove Justin to the airport and waited patiently for the now familiar good-byes. But this one was different. Justin reached across the car and took Brian’s hand in his. Brian looked into his eyes and they both just stared in silence at one another. This time Justin didn’t make any promises. He smiled in acceptance and acknowledgement of their friendship, knowing how much Brian needed that more than anything. Brian couldn’t help but return it. Neither man wanted another long uncomfortable separation so Justin decided then and there that he wouldn’t engage in another romantic overture unless Brian initiated it.

“Thank you,” Brian whispered, before leaning over to gently peck Justin on the cheek. Justin squeezed his hand one more time and got out of the car. His mind was racing with all the things he needed to accomplish before his flight left for London but a part of it was still focused on the beautiful man he had just said good-bye to yet again. Brian drove away quickly, already missing Justin’s constant chatter. It would be a long year but maybe they’d both be in a better place when it was over. At least he hoped so.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: I know this fic is taking so much longer than normal for me.  My life got crazy midway through this but I won't abandon this story until I'm done.  I promise.  Enjoy!  


* * *

 

Chapt 8

  
 Justin was home less than 24 hours before he had to leave again, this time for London.  With the hardest good-bye to Brian already behind him, Justin found it much easier to get onto the plane with his family and friends watching him.  He felt an odd sense of calm as he sat in his seat and thought about the future.  He was ready to move on to that next step in his life and maybe become someone that Brian could see himself falling in love with.  He knew in some ways he was still a boy in Brian’s eyes but all of that was about to change.  Real world, here I come.

 Brian heard from Debbie all about Justin’s departure and how put together the kid had seemed when he got on the plane.  Brian wasn’t surprised.  Justin was ready for whatever new challenge came his way.  Hell, Europe was cake in comparison to being Brian’s friend.  With Justin moving forward in his life, Brian figured it was time for him to do the same.  His first priority was to show Lindsey and Mel that he could be a father to Gus.  So for the next year, Brian slowly opened himself up to fatherhood and the concept of love.  It wasn’t always easy but no one was more surprised then Brian himself when Gus uttered his first word, “Dada”.

 Justin had devoted the last year toward his career and had already been promoted twice, his second coming on the one-year anniversary of his arrival in London.  His social life had been less dramatic but he had made one close female friend, Sydney.  She was his complete opposite in almost every way, always wearing the latest designer clothes and making sure she attended the most talked about parties.  Without her parent’s money she would have been just another struggling actress, but she was famous in London society for being famous.  Justin hated her on the spot when he dropped by the set of the film he was working on and ran into her at the craft service table.  She had a small part in the film but talked like she was the star.  As he stood listening to her, he noticed there was something genuine about her.  Although she came from money, Sydney recognized how privileged she was and gave generously to friends and charities.  She also gave of herself whenever Justin needed a friend.

 Justin was just about to walk out the door and pick Sydney up for some bigwig party when his cell rang.  He smiled when the name Brian came up on the display.

 “Hey Bri, what’s up?” he answered casually.

 “Not much Sunshine, just came from the munchers and heard Gus speak his first word,” Brian announced proudly.

 “No shit, what was it?  Please don’t tell me it was fuck or dyke.  Mel would have a cow.”

 “Nope, it was ‘Dada’.”

 “That’s incredible,” Justin exclaimed, “but I get the feeling Mel still isn’t thrilled by this turn of events.”

 “You got that right but it shows the boy has taste.”

 “What did Mikey say when you told him?” Justin asked.

 “Nothing, I haven’t told him yet.  I wanted to tell you first.  I figured you would appreciate it the most since you were my biggest support on the whole fatherhood idea,” Brian stated.

 “Well I’m honored.  I knew you could do it.  I’m just sorry I haven’t been there to see it.  I can’t believe it’s been a year already.”

 “I know, so when are you coming back stateside?” Brian asked cautiously.

 Justin paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to tell Brian his plans.

 “Actually, I just got another promotion at work.  They want me to assist directly with the person heading up our next big film project.  I’ll be on it for at least the next year.  It’s gonna be an amazing film and big opportunity to mix it up with the big boys.  So I don’t know when I’ll be back.  It starts in another two weeks and then I’ll be working like crazy.”

 “That’s great.  I’m happy for you,” Brian replied with very little enthusiasm.

 “Bri, it’s not something I can really turn down.  I don’t plan on staying out here forever but for now it seems like the right decision.”

 Justin was right but that didn’t stop Brian from feeling disappointed by the news.

 “Of course it is.  I’m sorry, I’m not really being the supportive friend here am I?”

 “No, but if it’s because you actually miss having me around then an apology isn’t necessary.  I feel the same way.  Maybe you could come out here before we start pre-production.  I do have 2 weeks and you have yet to see my crazy British lifestyle.”

 “Or meet your crazy British friend.  I have been curious about Sydney the drama queen.”

 “Speaking of which, she’s gonna kill me for being late picking her up.  She said this is the one party where being fashionably late isn’t fashionable,” Justin said with a laugh.

 “Then I better let you go.  You can’t keep a lady waiting.  And I’ll think about your offer.  Maybe there’s an account out there worth the Brian Kinney personal touch,” Brian mused.

 “Now that’s the right attitude.  I seriously have to run but let’s talk in the next day or two and work something out.  You won’t regret it.”

 Sydney was ready to murder Justin until she found out the reason behind his lateness.  She knew all about the Great Brian Kinney and his importance in her friend’s life.  It didn’t surprise her when Justin left early to go home for some quality alone time.  She also couldn’t let Justin start to mope around when just the other day he had been so excited about the new film.  Knowing she might be making a huge mistake, Sydney hit send on a number Justin had given her for emergencies only.   Brian answered on the second ring with an abrupt “What!”

 “Well, that’s a fine way to answer your phone.  What if I was calling to say you had won a million dollars?  I might just hang up in irritation,” Sydney replied.

 “Is that why you’re calling?” Brian asked.

 “No, but…” Sydney started to say.

 “Then I guess it doesn’t matter how I answer the phone, does it?  Now who is this and what do you want?” Brian asked, cutting to the chase.

 “My name is Sydney and I’m…”

 “I know who you are,” Brian interrupted in amusement, “I should have guessed by the accent but I wasn’t really expecting Justin’s little friend to be calling me.  Is he all right?” 

 “Yes, he’s fine.  If you didn’t interrupt people all the time, they could actually get out what they’re trying to say.  I thought you were supposed to be the strong silent type.  I don’t know how you and Justin possibly hold a conversation with each of you talking nonstop”

 “I was thinking the same thing about you,” Brian groused, “Now would you please tell me what’s going on.” 

 Sydney then proceeded to fill Brian in on Justin’s sudden mood change and all of the reasons Brian should be proud of his accomplishments.  She hardly took time to breathe, must as less allow Brian to respond or explain until she was finished.

 “And you’re telling me all of this because…” Brian asked when he was finally allowed to speak.

 “Because, for some reason Justin considers you one of his best friends and possibly the one person whose opinion means the most to him.  It doesn’t matter what Daphne and I say or do, he needs to hear it from you.  And it would be nice if he heard it in person before he commits himself to this project.  I don’t want him believing that his whole life consists of work and the occasional pointless party I always drag him to.  He’s gotta know there’s something on the other side, when he reaches his goals out here.”

 “And you think that’s me?” Brian asked confused.

 “I didn’t say that.  He claims you’re both just friends.  I think there’s something more and you’re too fucking scared to admit it.  And that’s fine for now.  But at least let him know you’re proud of him and support his decisions.  That’s what friends do,” Sydney explained, finally running out of steam.

 “It’s none of your fucking business but I already booked a flight.  I’ll be there the day after tomorrow so I don’t need to hear you tell me anymore what kind of a friend Justin needs.  That kid has stuck with me through some of the shittiest and best moments of my life since the day we met.  And I’ve tried to do the same for him.  I knew he needed me the moment he answered the phone two days ago.  I haven’t told him yet since I wanted it to be a surprise.  The Little Shit is surprising me all the time so I figured it was my turn.  Now, are we done?  Can I go back to my work out?”

 For a moment, Sydney was stunned into silence.  She had heard all about Brian’s reputation from Daphne and assumed that Justin’s feelings were mostly one-sided.  Apparently she was wrong.  Not only did Brian care for Justin but he seemed to go out of his way to reinforce those feelings.

 “I’m sorry, I was wrong,” she admitted.

 “Sorry’s bullshit.  Just make sure you wrangle an invite to one of those exclusive parties with lots of illegal drugs for when I get there.  As much as Sunshine bitches and moans he definitely gets a kick out of rubbing elbows with the elite.”

 “I’ll remember that.  Do me a favor and don’t tell him I called you.  He hates it when I meddle.”

 “Your secret is safe with me Princess.  I’ll see in two days.”

 And then all Sydney could hear was the dial tone.  The phone conversation hadn’t really gone the way she expected, but she had learned a great deal about Brian and about Justin as well.  Two days later Sydney arranged for a car service to pick Brian up at the airport and bring him to Justin’s office.  Justin was helping one of the other teams with their preliminary sketches as he waited for his team to be assembled.  Brian entered his office without knocking and waited patiently for Justin to finally look up.  He was so engrossed with his sketching that it took a moment for Justin to realize he was no longer alone.  When he finally did look up, a huge smile stretched across his face.  Moments later, they were wrapped up in each other’s arms.

 “Bri, I can’t believe you came. You should have told me.  I would have arranged for a car to pick you up.”

 “No need to fret, your crazy drama princess took care of everything,” Brian explained.  
   
 “So you’ve met Sydney?” Justin asked in curiosity.

 “Only on the phone but she’s quite a character.”

 “Wait until you see her in person,” Justin said with a laugh, “Sit down.  I was about to take a break anyways.  
   
 Justin and Brian spent the next few days reminiscing about old times and what was currently happening in each other’s lives.  At night they went out to local pubs and goofed around.  Brian shared pictures and stories about Gus, while Justin promised to show Brian some of the paintings he had been working on in his small amounts of spare time.  
   
 On Brian’s last night in town, the two men joined Sydney for another one of her parties.  Brian was immediately impressed by her sense of style and how attentive she was with Justin.  Their friendship made him feel better about Justin being so far away.  It wasn’t long before the two warmed to one another and found the other to be not only a good friend to Justin but also an enjoyable person to be around.  At the end of the night Sydney dropped the boys off at Justin’s apartment, wondering when the two men would finally acknowledge the spark between them.

 Justin laughed giddily as the walked up the steps to his apartment, a light buzz running through his body.  Neither of them had desired to drink that much so they were both just happy and a little horny.

 “Jesus Justin, why do we have to walk all the way up these stairs to your apartment?”

 “I told you earlier, the elevator is down.  Someone is coming to fix it tomorrow,” Justin explained for the umpteenth time.  
   
 “Well next time, warn me before I fly across an ocean to see you,” Brian complained.

 “How about next time you actually tell me you’re coming to visit and I’ll be sure to fill you in on all of the maintenance problems in my building,” Justin replied.

 “Fine.  Deal,” Brian agreed with a huff.

 They both entered the apartment tired but still smiling.  Justin headed straight for his room, unaware that he was being followed.  When he turned around to yell something to Brian, he bumped right into him.

 “Fuck, I didn’t even hear you,” Justin exclaimed.

 “I wanted to surprise you.”

 “You’ve been doing that a lot the past few days,” Justin said softly as their eyes met.

 “I wanted you to know that even though I want you home, I understand why you need to do this and I’m proud of your accomplishments.  You’re important to me,” Brian said sincerely.

 “I am?” Justin whispered.

 “Of course, you’re my best friend.  Come here,” Brian commanded, opening his arms to Justin.  He knew he should turn around and ignore the invitation, but Justin was never one to turn down Brian Kinney.  Leaning into Brian’s body, Justin could feel the warmth from his toes all the way up to the tip of his head.  The gentle embrace quickly turned sexual as Brian’s hands began to roam over Justin’s back.  He arched into the touch, hungry for affection.  Brian could feel his dick harden with Justin pressing up against him.  A low moan escaped lips, just before he leaned down to devour Justin’s mouth.

 The kiss was frantic, tongues dueling for control.  Justin’s hands began to explore Brian’s well-defined chest underneath his shirt.  Brian couldn’t believe he had gone this long without experiencing the unique pleasure of Justin’s sweet kisses.  All coherent thought went out the window as he maneuvered Justin toward the bedroom, removing both their shirts before they even reached the doorway.  Without knowing the layout too well, Brian accidentally bumped them into the dresser just inside the bedroom.  The intrusion was enough to bring Justin back to his senses.  He pulled back from the embrace suddenly, his whole body screaming from the loss of Brian’s.  Their eyes took each other in, both heaving with wanton breathes.

 “Brian, what the fuck are we doing?” Justin asked in confusion.

 “I think that’s slightly obvious, don’t you?”

 “Yeah, but why now?  Are you really ready for this?  If we end up in bed together it’s gonna mean something,” Justin stated quietly.

 Brian leaned up against the doorway, unhappy about where this conversation was going.

 “Does it have to mean something?  Can’t it just be two men who are insanely attracted to each other having one night of extreme pleasure?” Brian asked, a hint of lust in his voice.

 “It can’t when it’s two men who have a close friendship that means the world to both of them.  And not when one of these men is in love with the other and waiting for him to get a clue.  Making love to you and then having you reject me is not something I can just move on from.  So do you still want to do this?  Are you ready to grow up and have a real relationship with me?”

 Brian was completely taken aback by Justin’s honesty and frankness.  A part of him, maybe even a large part, wanted to say yes.  The idea of being more than just friends with Justin was so tempting.  But how could it possibly happen with Justin just starting a new job and Brian all the way in Seattle trying to be a real father to his son?  It just wouldn’t work, not to mention Brian being a newbie is this whole relationship concept.  He’d undoubtedly fuck it up and lose his best friend.  No, he wasn’t ready for this.

 “Justin, I just can’t…” Brian said with a sigh.

 Justin nodded his head solemnly, grabbing his shirt off the floor and quickly pulling it over his head.

 “Then that’s that.  I’m going to bed.  You obviously know where the guest room is.  I’ll see you in the morning,” Justin said calmly.  He was really in no mood to get into a big emotional talk.

 Brian backed out of the room, his eyes still on Justin’s as the blonde shut the door quietly behind him.  Brian wasn’t sure what to make of what had just happened.  A part of him knew that something had changed.  He should have never kissed his best friend, especially when they were both sober enough to know what they were doing.  Not wanting to prolong an awkward situation, Brian quickly packed his bags and left before sunrise.  He had an early flight anyways and could use some time to think about what to do next.  Brian hoped that Justin would give him another chance when the time was right.  It was all he could think about as he waited for his plane.

 


End file.
